Forgotten?
by allychick1
Summary: AU The Cullens have just returned to Forks 85 years later hoping that everyone they knew is dead. Sarah just moved to Forks. What happens when she finds a letter hidden in her locker..written 85 years earlier.is what the letter says true? safe? R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE FAMILIAR CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 1**

I slowly walked down the stairs awaiting my breakfast. Mom was putting my plate down and Dad was drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. "Looks like the weather is going to be pretty gloomy today for your first day, Sarah." he said. UGH! He had to remind me! I had just moved here to Forks, Washington and I had spent most of the night watching the minutes go by on my alarm clock. Minutes eventually turned to hours and before I knew it the alarm was going off. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I had gone to school in Canada for my whole life and this was the first time I had ever moved away from another house more than 1 hour away. Every time I moved I could at least still hang out with my old friends, but now I have to leave that life behind and start all over, which I have never done before. _Will anybody like me? Will I get lost? How do people act here? Will they think my clothes are weird? They don't dress differently here do they?_ Questions like they were going through my head all night. Already, yesterday, I was asked by a couple of girls uptown if I lived in an igloo. AN IGLOO FOR HEAVENS SAKE! I told them that yes I did and I also had a pet polar bear and penguin. They huffed off giving me one last dirty look, although I think they believed me. One of the girls had straight red hair and the other one had frizzy dirty blond hair. The red haired one started it all and the dirty blond one just seemed to imitate her. I don't think I have ever met two people who annoyed the shit out of me this much.

I sat down to eat my toast and my mom started going through my book bag, making sure I had everything. "Oh, honey! I think you forgot….. Oh wait, no. What's this? Hmm… this thing is just so full!" She started tugging on one of my zippers and it wouldn't seem to open. Finally it did. "Ahh… okay, never mind. It's in here."

I giggled quietly. My dad finished the last of his coffee with one big gulp and headed to the back door to put his coat on. "Well, I got to go. Good luck on your first day sweetie! Remember to go right into the office to pick up your papers. Drive carefully." He said as he gave me a small hug and left.

"I know." I said quietly. The uneasiness in my stomach was starting to increase as the minutes went by. My dad was working in a business in Port Angeles and my mom was looking for a job to be a hair dresser in town, as she was back in Canada.

"Okay hun, you should go get ready now. Hurry down though; I want to talk to you about something." She said as she cleared a pathway, moving aside boxes, to get from the sink to the table.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, while she picked up my plate and my dad's coffee mug.

"Oh, I just have to give you a bit of advice for your first day. Maybe I can boost your confidence up a bit. You seem really quiet."

"I'm not _tha__t _nervous mom and besides what kind of advice can _you_ give me?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going. She was most likely going to give me the "You are a wonderful person. Don't worry about what other people say. Just be yourself and everyone will like you." speech that I saw parents constantly giving their kids on their first days in the movies. News flash mom! THIS IS REAL LIFE!

I got up and went upstairs to take a shower. My new bathroom was square shaped with a corner shower and a corner cabinet on the right wall and a counter, sink and mirror on the left wall. The toilet was on the wall that you see coming in, with green curtains above it. I'm grateful it's on the 2nd floor for that matter. As I went downstairs, my mother was waiting on the sofa. Oh, and what do you know? I was right. It was the "Just be yourself" speech except in hers she also added how the car is my responsibility and they are trusting me with it. I have to remember to pay attention and to be careful. I'm not allowed to pass other drivers until I have practiced a few more times with her. Oh, and also I'm not allowed to do my hair or my nails while I am driving. AS IF I WOULD WANT TO DO THAT!!!

I pulled out of our drive way with my mom screaming out the door, "I love you Sarah! Be careful! Good luck! Remember what I said!"

I just honked and away I went. I found the school pretty easily. I walked into the office as there was a group of teenagers leaving. They were so good looking but they were all very pale. There were 6 of them all together. Three of them were male and three were female. One of the males had darker hair and was very muscular, the second one had blond hair, and the third one had reddish brownish hair. The first female had blond hair and reminded me of a model I saw in a vogue magazine. She was also holding hands with the muscular one. The second one had spiky black hair and was laughing a musical laugh while holding hands with the blond male. And finally there was the third female, who seemed just as beautiful as the first and had chestnut brown hair, a few shades darker than mine who was holding hands with the bronze haired boy. They all had golden eyes and they didn't appear to be related. The only similarities in them that I could find were their pale skin, their eyes, the way they walked so gracefully and the fact that they are so beautiful. I was stunned when I watched them walk by me. And oh my god, did they ever smell good.

I walked into the office and up to the secretary, dazed. She appeared to be as well because she was staring out the window after them. "Ahem" I said.

"Oh, hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Clairing. I just moved here from Canada."

"Oh, really? My son lives there!"

"Uh… I was told to come here to pick up my schedule and my locker number and combination."

"Well, I think I would have gotten a memo if that was the case." She was still looking out the way the group of teenagers went. She only briefly looked at me once and appeared to still be dazed. _I'm going to be late… this could take a while. _

"Umm… what should I do then?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"Well, you should start by stating your name."

"I already did. I'm Sarah Clairing. And that folder says my name right on it."

"Oh, this one. Sorry, dear. I trust you already met your teachers yesterday for your private meeting?"

"Yes…" "Well, here are your things," she said as she gave me the folder. _Where did all of this recognition come from? I really have to go or I'm going to be late! _She explained to me where on the map I can locate my locker and I left. _About time._

I half ran to my locker and put my extra things inside and when I walked into my first class, I was greeted by a two girls. One with wavy dark brown hair and blond highlights and the other one with long light brown hair. "Who are you?" the brown and blond hair one asked.

"I'm Sarah. I just moved here from Canada."

"So I have heard. Amanda and Kiera have been telling everyone that. They are those two girls over there." She pointed to the two girls that I saw uptown. _So those are their names. Great__… they__ are in one of my classes. _"Oh, I'm sorry! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Jocelyn and this is Erica!" She pointed to the girl with light brown hair, who was stretching her legs at the time. "Erica what are you doing?" Jocelyn asked.

"UGH! My mom made me walk to school today and I haven't walked that far in like, forever!" Erica responded. Jocelyn giggled.

"So what time is your lunch?" I asked.

"Um… me and Erica both have 11:45 – 12:50. You?"

"Same time. Will you guys sit with me?"

"Yes, but only if you answer a question. Did you really live in an igloo and ---" The bell cut her off.

"At lunch." I whispered. The class went by quite fast and I moved onto my second class. The whole class was crowded around a desk in the back… and that is when I saw them again.

**This chapter isn't all that great but it was just introducing the main character**** and beginning it! I promise it gets better. I already have like the next 2 chapters in my head and I know what is going to happen. I just have to type it!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! LET ME KNOW HOW I DID! (I already know it's a bit boring...**** this is just the beginning though!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!! (I wish….)**

Chapter 2

The hot bronze haired boy and the beautiful dark brown haired girl were sitting down at the desk in the back. I walked up to my English teacher and introduced myself. He told me that my desk was next to the one with all of the people crowded around it and he gave me my textbook. THEIR desk! _I wonder why everyone is around them. They must be new students too. They are obviously getting more attention __than__ I am. Ha… go figure._

I sat down in my desk and looked at the textbook. I could hear everyone yelling at the 2 other new students things like, "Where did your family come from?... Oh My God! I have been there before. Isn't it just so pretty!" and "What are your other classes? Will you sit with me at lunch? Can I have your number or your e-mail address?…… Oh you two are dating?... Well, um will you save me a dance at Amanda's party next week?" _OF COURSE THEY ARE DATING!!!! DO YOU NOT SEE HOW THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS? HOW DUMB ARE THESE PEOPLE?? _All of the guys in the class were asking the girl questions and all of the girls were flirting and asking the guy questions….. except for me of course. Just as someone was about to ask them another question, the bell rang and everyone sat down. I looked over at the couple sitting in the desk next to me and they stopped holding hands. I looked forward again and I noticed a note on my desk. I put it on my lap and slowly opened it, occasionally looking up to make sure I didn't get caught.

"Are you new?" It said. I looked around me for the person who wrote it. No one seemed to even notice me and I figured the person would obviously look at me or something if they expected me to respond. Finally, I found a boy with wavy dark brown hair. His hair was long enough to cover his ears and it flipped up at the ends. He smiled and motioned for me to write my answer. I'm sure he already knew the answer but I didn't mind responding. He was really good looking, but not as good looking as the bronze haired boy and the rest of his group.

I wrote back, "Yeah. I'm Sarah." I placed the note on the floor carefully and kicked it with my shoe towards him. He quickly bent down to pick it up and smiled at the paper while he read it. He sent me back a note but unfortunately, it landed under the bronze haired boy and the dark brown haired girl's desk. My mouth fell open and I just stared at them hoping to get their attention. The girl looked at me and smiled. Her teeth were so white! I pointed to the note under her desk and she quietly bent down to get it. She handed me the note and I whispered, "Thanks."

Her responding "No problem" was so quiet I almost missed it. I smiled a last time and opened up the note. "Cool! You are the one from Canada right? Welcome to Forks! I'm Brian. I guess I will see you around?"

I looked up at him and he winked. I nodded and smiled, than I faced the teacher and payed attention for the rest of the class. After class I walked to the cafeteria and I saw Jocelyn and Erica already sitting down. "Sarah! Okay, now answer my question. You didn't really live in an igloo and have a pet penguin and polar bear right?" Jocelyn asked as I sat down.

"Oh my God, no! Where I lived it snowed less than it does here!"

"I told Amanda and Kiera that it wasn't true but no! They had to be all like 'No she was serious when she told us. We can tell when people are lying you know! They always look to the left when they lie and she was looking right at us!' They are so stupid!"

"Who is who anyways?"

"Amanda is the one with red hair and Kiera is the one with dirty blond."

"Ah… I see! Did you guys see the other new students?" I asked, suddenly remembering. I noticed them in the corner of the cafeteria with a bunch of faces staring at them in awe.

"Oh, them?" Erica asked as she pointed at the group I was staring at. "The muscular one is so hot! Oh DAMN! All of the guys are!" she continued.

"Yeah, the bronze haired boy and the brown haired girl were in my English class." I said. Jocelyn giggled as the bronze haired boy looked up to look at us.

"I help out in the office every period before lunch for community service. They are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The bronze haired boy's name is Edward, the brown haired girl's name is Bella, the muscular boy's name is Emmett, the blond haired girl's name is Rosalie, the blond haired boy's name is Jasper and the black haired girl's name is Alice."Jocelyn said, while she poked at her food and peeked up at the group. "It's too bad they are all together though." She continued with a sigh.

Lunch ended and I made my way back to my locker with Jocelyn and Erica. When I was almost there and they were getting ready to turn down the hallway leading to their lockers, Amanda and Kiera came up to me. "So, what happened to your pets when you moved?" They asked. _Jocelyn's right they are stupid. I mean come on! _Someone chuckled behind me and I turned around to see Edward and Bella looking up at me. Edward was smiling as though someone told a joke and Bella was putting something in her locker. I turned back to Amanda and Kiera with a shrug and said,

"They died. I don't really want to talk about it." I sniffed. "It turns out stuffed animals don't have a heartbeat." I walked away from them and started down the hallway towards my locker with Jocelyn and Erica giggling behind me.

"Bye, Sarah! We'll see you later!"

"Okay see ya!" I responded.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I drove home happily. So far I had already made two friends…Maybe three. I don't know about Brian yet. After a long talk with my mom about school, I went upstairs to do my homework. I was actually able to sleep good that night, now that I had been accepted in school. _Not as much as I would have wanted to but… I guess we all can't be Cullens and Hales. _**(A/N… I WISH!!) **The next morning I had confidence that, that day was going to be great and finally normal! Now that I had friends and I knew where all classes were! Boy was I ever wrong.

**Next chapter very interesting! Please review and let me know how I did!!!!!!!! Ally **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long guys… I've been really busy…. Hope you like it! **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!**

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Chapter 3

I woke up a half an hour earlier than I should have and when I tried to get back to sleep, I found it impossible. I went and showered and changed into a pair of aeropostale jeans and shirt. **(A/N ****p****ictures in my profile!)**I went downstairs after doing the usual morning stuff, brushing my hair, putting on makeup, etc. and I realized that this was my mom's first day at work.

Huh. I was home alone and I had to make myelf breakfast. Not that I had never made myself breakfast before. Of course I had! I was just so used to my mom making it for me because back in Canada she didn't work until I had left for school, so she always made it for me. I pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes, poured some into a bowl and added milk.

After I finished my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and made sure my hair and clothing looked alright. My mom had bought me a bunch of new clothes and I was hoping to go to the mall soon, just to check it out.

I drove to school and as I was getting out of my car, I noticed a silver Volvo parked nearby, with Edward and Bella getting out. I walked into the building and headed towards my locker, but as I was passing by the office, someone called my name from inside. It was my home room teacher, Mrs. Tiern.

"Sarah!" she said, as I walked into the office. "I'm sorry, but you have to change lockers. You are now down this hall and here is your number." She continued, while pointing at a map.

"Why do I have to move?" I asked, a little bit upset. I just wanted to get settled and not have to worry about this kind of thing.

"Well, one of the janitors accidentally broke the lock off and busted the door, so now it doesn't shut. He was mopping up some spilt pop after school, when he slipped and busted off the lock with is head. Mr. Freeman is always doing that kind of thing. He didn't hurt himself too badly though, just a bump!"

"Oh, well that's good. Where are all of my things?" I asked. _He must have a pretty hard head! Either that or he hit it funny. Just my luck! Why couldn't he have hit somebody else's locker?_

"Oh, they are in this box here!"she replied, bending down to pick something up behind the secretary's desk. She handed me a box with a few of my text books and a pair of shoes inside.

"Thanks, I should probably go put them inside my locker than. Bye!" I said, and started to turn.

"Oh, wait Sarah!"she said, and I stopped. "I almost forgot to say that your new locker hasn't been cleaned yet, but I am sure there is nothing inside. Mr. Freeman never got around to it, I guess. Bye!"

I left the office and put my bag down on the floor to pull out the map that I got yesterday. I made my way to my locker and found that it wasn't far from Jocelyn and Erica's lockers. I opened the locker and found it to be pretty clean, just a bit muddy at the bottom. I place my books inside and got everything I needed for my first few classes.

I made my way to my first class, Science, and I was greeted by Jocelyn and Erica, again. We discussed a few things about how crappy the weather is and we decided that we would go to the mall soon together. When the bell rang we took our seats and the class was over before I knew it.

My second class, English, was very similar to the way it was the previous day. Apparently nobody was satisfied with the answers from Edward and Bella, because the questions were all the same. I laughed quietly and sat down in my seat, after smiling at Brian, who appeared to be the only other one who wasn't crowding around Edward and Bella. He winked back and said, "Come here." So I did.

"What's up?" I said as I stood next to his desk.

"Nothing. It's funny how they are all crowding around the other news kids, eh? I mean, I was asking them questions yesterday, along with everyone else, but they aren't THAT interesting!"

"Yeah, I know. Everyone is asking the same things too!"

"Yeah, well they are only interested in them because they are abnormally good-looking. If I had seen you yesterday before I saw them, I would have been asking you a lot of questions too. I mean, you're gorgeous! And I am sure a lot of other guys would be too, if they weren't so absorbed in those two."

"Uh. Thanks… I guess." I said, shocked that anyone thought I was gorgeous. _He's probably just saying that to make me feel better because I'm new, just like Edward and Bella, and they are getting more attention. Oh no! Does that mean that I looked disappointed and jealous! I'm not either of those things! Well, only a little. Wait no, Sarah, SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT JEALOUS!_

"Anytime. So, do you, um, maybe want to sit with me at lunch today? I have it at the same time as you."

"Uh, I think I am sitting with Jocelyn and Erica. We have to choose a day that we are going to the mall." _Oh my God! Did I just tell that I am going to the mall? Wait, Sarah. There is nothing wrong with going to the mall with your friends, why are you stressing out about it? Why do you care about what he thinks?_

He just laughed in response and said, "What about tomorrow?"

"Uh… sure, I guess." _Does this mean he likes me? He is really hot. Well, not as hot as Edward and his brothers, but Brian is single and I think he likes me. His eyes are so blue! Wow, Sarah, hold it together!_

"Cool." He said as the bell was ringing.

I went back to my desk and sat down, just as everyone was leaving their big cluster around Edward and Bella. The class went by slowly; it was some lecture on compositions and prepositions. I wasn't paying much attention though; instead I was doodling monkeys on my notebook.

When the class ended, I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down with Jocelyn and Erica. I had a salad and a water bottle.

"Okay, so do you guys want to go to the mall this weekend?" Erica asked.

"I can't. I have to go to my aunt's house this weekend, remember?" Jocelyn said, and then turned to me. "She just had twins!"

"Oh, cool. Um, I can go whenever. I don't really have much going on, except for unpacking." I said.

"Next weekend?" Erica asked.

"Uh… fine with me. You're okay with that right, Sarah?" Jocelyn asked, turning to me once again.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, next weekend it is!" Erica said happily.

I had finished my salad, when I decided I should probably clean out the mud at the bottom of my locker and get it over with.

"I have to go clean my locker a bit; I will see you guys later!" I said, standing up.

"Okay, bye!" They both said, and then they started talking about some assignment they have to do in one of their classes.

I went to my locker with a wet paper towel I had got from the restroom. I opened it up and began scrubbing at the mud, only to find the bottom of my locker loose. _What the hell? This locker is really messed up!_

I lifted up the bottom of my locker, which was a small metal square, to find a folded piece of paper that would make my life here in Forks very interesting.

**MWHAHAHA! CLIFFY HANGER!!! I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!!!!! -Ally**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight…. Yeah I ****don't**** own it…**

_I went to my locker with a wet paper towel I had got from the restroom. I opened it up and began scrubbing at the mud, only to find the bottom of my locker loose. '__What the hell? This locker is really messed up!'_

_I lifted up the bottom of my locker, which was a small metal square, to find a folded piece of paper that would make my life here in Forks very interesting._

Chapter 4

I reached out and picked up the paper, curious. This paper was a funny yellow colour and had that really musty smell that old things have. And because it had that smell, I just assumed it was old. The paper had a bit of mud on it and it had something scribbled on the front that I couldn't make out.

I carefully started to unfold it when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up, startled. It was Brian.

"Hey, what are you doing? Whoa! What happened to your locker?" he said, with an amused and curious expression.

"Oh, um, it's broken." I said, carefully putting the note in my pocket, before he could see it.

"Well, I can see that. I meant, how did it happen?" He said with a laugh.

"I didn't do it, it just sort of came out when I was cleaning it."

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised. This school is pretty old, although I don't think the bottom has ever come out."

"How old?"

"Maybe a hundred years or so. I'm not quite sure. Anyways, I just saw you here and thought I might say hi. I saw you at lunch today. You are still sitting with me tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. Listen I should probably put the bottom of my locker back in and get ready for my next class. "

"Yeah, I should go get my books too. See you later." He said, turning around. As he walked away, I bent down to pick up the bottom of my locker and put it back in. _I wonder how old this note is. _

I looked down at my watch and realized that I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry. I got my books and headed for my next class.

The rest of the day went by really fast and before I knew it I was driving home. As I pulled into my driveway, I remembered the note in my pocket. I quickly got out of the car with my bag and ran inside. My mom was in the kitchen, unpacking.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" she said. Typical mom question.

"It was… fine. How was your first day?" I responded. _More like interesting_

"It was great! All of my co-workers are very nice and my boss is better than the one I had back in Canada."

"That's good. Well, I'm going to work on my homework. What time does dad get home? I need to ask him something about Port Angeles." I said, trying to get away so I could read the note.

"Around 4:00. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how busy it is and just a couple questions about it. I'm going to the mall next weekend with some friends. Their names are Jocelyn and Erica."

"What are their last names? I think one of the ladies I work with said she had a daughter named Jocelyn."

"To be totally honest, I don't know. But they are in my science class and they are really nice."

"I trust your sense of judgment, but get their last names, just in case I need to call there. We get our phone book sometime this week."

"Okay, I will." I said, turning around and walking towards the stairs. Once in my room, I set my bag down and reached into my pocket for the note.

I carefully unfolded it and began reading.

_ Dear reader,_

_ If you are reading this__ you must have the same locker as me and noticed the loose bottom.__ I am writing this because something strange has happened and I want the future people in this town to know about it. I don't know why, I just felt inspired to tell you. It is the year 200__8__ and my name is __Susan __Weber. For all I know you are the person who __will get__ my locker__ the year__ after I graduate. _

_But anyways, I am quite nervous right now. I found out__ yesterday__ that one of my__ older sister Angela's __good friends, Bella Swan, and her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, died in an aval__anche in Alaska__, the other day__. They were on a vacation of some sort, I think their honeymoon, and the__y were skiing when it happened and their bodies must have been buried in the snow because the rescue team can't find them. _

_I must admit that part is quite sad, because Bella was very nice and Edward was very good looking, but that isn't why I am nervous. I feel as though I would explode if I don't tell this to someone. I'm not telling you face to face but whoever you are, at least you will know now._

_I guess I should start at La Push. I was going for a walk along the trail in the forest when I saw a group of men in the distance. I don't know what made me do this, but I crept up closer to spy on them. There was just something about them that was so interesting. Anyways,__ there was some sort of really loud noise that hurt my ears coming from the beach. I still don't know what the noise was but I am sure I will find out soon, it was really loud.__ I hid behind a couple of trees and bushes quite some distance away__ from them and randomly the noise stopped. _

_That's when they started talking. They were all very tan and muscular and none of them were wearing shirts. They were really tall and I think I recognized one of them, Jacob something. He was one of Bella's friends and also one of her admirers, or at least that's what my sister told me._

_Anyways, one of them, the leader I presume, said, "Jacob, they technically didn't break the treaty. I know you think that it said that distance wasn't specified__, but it was and they only had to be in Washington."_

_"I know that, Sam! I just can't believe she is one of those BLOOD-SUCKERS NOW!" Jacob said, and he started shaking violently. _

_I almost stood up because he looked like he was having a seizure but another one of them, who had quite short hair, said, "Jacob, don't phase now. We have to discuss this."_

_"Quil just shut up!" Jacob said, but he had stopped shaking. I was startled by his rage. What did he mean by __blood-suckers? And that Quil guy, what did he mean by phasing? Phasing into what? I soon found out. Another one of them, there appeared to be around 6 or 7, gave Jacob a dirty look and started shaking. _

_He shouted, "What makes you think you can talk to him like that?" and right before my eyes he turned into a wolf. A WOLF! There were pieces of __fur flying everywhere__ and before I knew it, Jacob was a wolf too and they were __fighting;__ only they had moved back quite a bit._

_"Paul has done it again__" __O__ne with longish hair__ said and sighed. _

_"Embry, go get Jacob's shoes. For once he actually took them off." Sam said to the one with longish hair. Embry started running towards a pair of__ shoes that I could barely see because they were so far away._

_Sam and the others started to discuss something about a bloodsucker family. Meanwhile I was still recovering from watching two __guys__ turn into wolves. It was then that I realized that they could only be one thing, Werewolves._

_Wow. I couldn't believe it, but yet I could. I was always the one out of all of my friends who was really into supernatural stuff and I believed in ghosts and witches and stuff like that, but it never once occurred to me that maybe other supernatural stuff might be real as well. Like, oh I don't know, Vampires and werewolves! You are probably thinking, __'__W__here did she get vampires from?__'__ Well, I remember reading in a book about vampires and werewolves being enemies and clearly this group of werewolves doesn't like what they call "blood-suckers", hence the name. And obviously vampires like blood. _

_The only thing I couldn't figure out was __why Jacob said that Bella became one of them. Does that mean she is a vampire and that is why her body can't be found? No, that's impossible. But soon enough my mind was changed._

_"The Cullen's are going to make sure that she doesn't kill anyone and that she follows the rules." Sam said as Embry tossed Jacobs shoes on the ground._

_"I need to go. I feel really bad for Charlie though. He think__s__ that she is dead, well, I guess in a way she is, but he doesn't know that she is one of those filthy leeches now and that she wi__ll probably kill someone__! See you __later__." Embry said just before he ran off._

_"Bye. We should probably all go," Sam said to them, "Well, who won?__ Ahh… Jacob, I see. Well, I am leaving now. See you guys later.__" he said to Jacob and __Paul, who were now approaching them, Paul with a giant scratch on his arm that appeared to be weeks old. _

_"Bye." Jacob said and then he, Sam and Paul all took off and I was alone. You probably don't believe any of this, but that isn't my problem. It all happened, as crazy as it sounds. Those guys from La Push are werewolves and the Cullens__ and now Bella, are vampires. I just wonder where the Cullens are now._

_ From,_

_ Susan Weber_

Wow. I couldn't believe what I had just read. The Cullens…. Vampires? No matter how many times I read the letter over again, it never changed. I then realized that on the front of the note, the thing I couldn't read before, said something that looked like Susan Weber, which it probably was. _It __is__ going to be very awkward __tomorrow in English class, with Edward and Bella.__ That __doesn't mean I believe it, does it? I mean, vampires? That's impossible. And werewolves. I mean__, come on! What is this?__A__ fricken Halloween special?_

I put the note inside my dresser and went downstairs. My mom was watching TV and I sat down to join her. My dad came home a half an hour later and I talked to him about my trip to the mall and Port Angeles. I also asked him about La Push. He said that it was about 10 minutes away and there was supposed to be a really nice beach there, but that was all he knew.

I decided to drive down there, just to check it out and have something to do. _Who knows, maybe I will even meet a werewolf_ I was being sarcastic when I thought that. Little did I know that was going to really happen.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! I'm sorry if you don't like them, it just makes it easier for me to end the chapter and start a new one. I am also sorry if I didn't get some stuff right, like descriptions or anything like that.**** I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW PLEASE!**** -Ally**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5

The beach at La Push was very nice. There were some logs in the sand, so I decided to sit on one and look out at the ocean. After a minute or two I got up and decided to look for sea glass. I mean, I drove all the way down here; I might as well get something out of it.

After 3 minutes I had about 5 or 6 pieces of glass. I saw someone walking down the beach and they were coming towards me. _I don't know anyone here so they obviously aren't coming to see me. Just look away and they won't acknowledge you. _

I had always had a fear of being abducted by a stranger, so I never said hi or nothing to people I didn't know. My mom always told me it is polite to say "hi" or "how are you" but never anything else, being you don't know them.

Anyways, as the person came closer, I was able to identify them as a male. He was very tall and had dark and somewhat long hair. He was only wearing a pair of shorts so I was able to see his very tan and muscular stomach. Overall, he was, um, pretty good looking. Oh who was I kidding, he was gorgeous! Before I knew it, he was only several meters away, and I quickly looked away from him and at the ocean instead.

I could hear him approach me from behind. _Ah! Just say "Hi" Sarah and don't say anything else._

"Hi." He said, with a very deep and husky voice.

I turned around and looked at him. He was smiling very widely at me and I found myself smiling back and saying, "Hi."

There was just something about him that made him seem very interesting and dangerous, but yet very safe at the same time.

"I'm Jacob."

"I'm Sarah, do you live here? In La Push, I mean." _So much for not saying anything else._

"Yeah, my whole life. Do you? I haven't seen you around here before."

"No, I just moved to Forks and I was told this beach was pretty neat so I decided to come and check it out. It's very pretty."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. So, how old are you?"

"I just turned 17 last summer. How old are you?" I responded while looking him up and down. He was just so tall!

"I'm 17, too." 17?!?! He was so tall though! He had to be at least 20!

Apparently my shock showed on my face, because Jacob chuckled and said, "I am quite tall for my age."

"Hmm." I said, waiting for the shock to go away. Which it did, right after I said that.

"Do you want to walk with me?" he asked, with a smile on his face that made it very hard for me to say no.

"Uh… sure." I mentally told myself that he might know something about the note from Susan Weber. This was when I remembered that one of Bella's friends was a werewolf. A werewolf named Jacob.

"Can you answer a question?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Um, this is going to sound kind of crazy but, do you believe in werewolves?"

His face froze and turned into a frown. He avoided my eyes when I looked up at him and opened his mouth to answer but then snapped it shut. Then he looked over at me and met my gaze.

"Yes, I do." He looked as though he didn't want to tell me, but something was making him.

"Do you believe that there are some here in La Push?"

He sighed and said, "Yes."

I was on a roll and I was desperate to get as much information as I could from him. I really wanted to know whether or not werewolves and vampires existed, and as crazy as it sounds, I was starting to believe they did.

"Have you ever seen one?" I asked.

He grimaced and said quietly, "Yes. Are you done asking questions now?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry I guess I got a bit carried away."

"It's okay. What made you ask about… werewolves?"

_Should I tell him? Why do I trust him so much? _I sighed and prepared myself to tell him the truth.

"Well, today at school I found a note in my locker from the year 2008. It was written by a girl named Susan Weber and she wrote about how there were werewolves here in La Push and that a family named the Cullen's were vampires." I looked up at him and saw him wince at the name Cullen.

I decided to continue, "One of the werewolves names was Jacob and she wrote about how him and his, uh… fellow werewolves were having a conversation about how a girl named Bella Swan was turned into a vampire and they weren't too happy about it. And I was just wondering if maybe you, um, knew anything about it."

"I can't lie to you. Yes, werewolves are real and so are vampires. The Cullen's were vampires and they used to live here."

"But they are back now. They go to my school. There are 6 of them. I think their names are Edward, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. And how do you know all of this?"

"WHAT?! THEY'RE BACK?!" Jacob looked very angry and his shouting surprised me. I looked at him with shock and he started to shake. Just like the Jacob from the note. _Does that mean this Jacob and that Jacob are the same person? No, he would be dead by now, or at least very old. _

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I asked and I placed my hand on his arm. He immediately stopped shaking and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were a dark brown and they looked angry, confused and sad at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should probably go." He said and started heading down the way we came.

I chased after him, stunned and said, "Wait. If we have to walk back the same way anyways, will you answer my question?"

I put on a pleading and sad face and he stared at me and chuckled.

"I guess," He said, "but only if you answer a couple questions of my own."

"Fine," I said, and I noticed that the sun was starting to go down, "Um… how do you know about all of this?"

He sighed and looked deeply in thought before saying, "It was just something I read about on the Internet."

But he was avoiding my eyes so I knew something was up. I didn't spend all of this time asking him questions for it to be just something he read about! Although, I was enjoying his company. A lot.

"You're lying. I don't really care what your answer is. Answer my question please. Honestly." I said and he looked at me in awe.

He looked down and back up to meet my gaze and said, "I'm sorry. I know all of this because… I am..." but he stopped. Why did he stop? _Ugh!_

"You are?"

"You are going to think I'm crazy." He said, looking away.

"I was the one asking about werewolves and vampires being real to a complete stranger. That took me a lot of courage and I thought you were going to think I was crazy!"

"I would never find you crazy." He said, looking back at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite name. Was it…. love? No, he couldn't love me! We just met!

I smiled and said, "Can you please continue? You are..."

"Uh… I am… the Jacob from your story. I am a werewolf and I have been for about 85 or 86 years." He said quickly and quietly.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be dead?" I asked.

"Well, werewolves don't age unless they stop phasing. We have a choice. If we stop phasing, then we age, but if we continue phasing, we don't age. It's very hard to stop phasing though."

"Seriously? You aren't joking right?"

"Nope" He said, making a popping sound on the 'P'and he smiled.

"Hmm… wow. So what you mean by phasing is turning into a wolf?"

"Yup." He said, making the same popping sound again.

"In the note it said that you start shaking before you phase. That you don't need a full moon. Were you going to phase back there, when you were shaking?" _Wow, I actually believe him_

"I wasn't going to phase in front of you. But that is usually what it looks like before we phase. We usually phase when we are angry."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, with concern in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just stating a fact." I said and I looked down at my feet.

Jacob gently touched my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking into his face. His hand was very warm.

"I wasn't angry with you. I was angry at what you told me. Did it say in the letter that werewolves and vampires are enemies?" he asked.

"Well, I think it said you called them blood-suckers and someone named Embry called them leeches so I assumed that you were. Enemies, I mean." I said, as he let go of my chin. The wind felt cold on the place where he touched me.

"Well, you assumed right," he said quietly, as we approached the path that led to the road, "I'll see you later okay? Will you meet me here tomorrow after school, around 4:30? I still haven't asked you my questions. Remember? We had a deal. And there is something I want to tell you." He said, and he gently pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay." I said, excited that he wanted to see me again. I turned and headed towards my car and he walked away as well.

As I drove home, the sun was down and I thought about what Jacob had told me. A werewolf. Wow.

Jacob made me completely forget about Brian and how I was supposed to have lunch with him the next day. The tiny bit of a crush I was starting to have on Brian seemed foolish now. All that I could think about was walking on the beach with Jacob with a sea of orange and red behind us as the sun was setting.

**A/N: Review please!!!! And just FYI, Jacob was answering all of Sarah's questions and couldn't stand to lie to her because he imprinted. Also, he could lie to her about how he knew about all of the werewolf and vampire info. because he was avoiding her eyes, but as soon as he looked back into them, he felt immediately guilty. -Ally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. So therefore, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 6

When I got home, I went straight to my room and sat down on my bed. I grabbed my I-pod from my nightstand and put my headphones on. The sound of guitar, piano and deep lyrics filled my head and I had the chance to block out the world for a little while.

A half an hour later, my mom came up to my room and told me to come downstairs because my dad wanted to hear about my trip to La Push.

Five minutes after my mom left, I headed downstairs and sat down on the couch in the living room, where my parents were sitting.

"Hi honey. So how was La Push? I was thinking that maybe if you liked it, you and I could make a trip up there sometime and go hiking or something." My dad asked.

"It was really cool. Um, can I go back tomorrow after school? I met a boy there and he invited me to go for a walk with him. Again." I answered.

"Who's this boy?" my mom asked.

"His name is Jacob and he's my age."

"Well, I suppose. But you have to be safe and remember to leave your cell phone on, just in case."

"I will."

"So do you want to make a trip up this weekend, to go hiking?" my dad asked me, hopeful.

"I guess. I'm not going to Port Angeles until next weekend and I have nothing else to." I said with a shrug.

"Great!" my dad said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said, standing up. I was so excited for the next day; I just wanted today to be over.

"But it's only 8:30!" my mom said, with a laugh.

"I know. I'm just a bit tired. Good night!" I said, as I headed for the stairs.

"Okay, good night! We love you!" My mom said.

I went upstairs and decided to take a long shower before bed. _Maybe that will make time go by faster._

When I got out of the shower, it was 9:00 and I was surprised to find myself quite tired. I got into bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after I got ready, I read Susan Weber's letter again. I had convinced myself that everything that had happened the previous day was a dream, including the letter. So when I opened up my dresser drawer, I half expected the letter to be gone.

It wasn't of course. Because what happened the previous day wasn't a dream and in a way I was sort of glad. If it wasn't a dream, I wouldn't be meeting Jacob tonight at the beach in La Push and Forks would still be a small, boring town that always had gloomy weather.

It was kind of sunny today so I went to school in a somewhat happy mood. During my second class, the one with Brian, I realized I had to have lunch with him. I decided that if he showed any more interest in me, I would make it clear that I just wanted to be friends.

When I entered the cafeteria, Brian looked up from his table and waved to me. I made my way to his table and sat down. But as I was walking, I saw that the Cullen's weren't there and I realized that I didn't see Edward and Bella in class either.

"Hey." I said to Brian, after I was sitting.

"Hi," he said with a grin. "I see you haven't forgotten about lunch with me today."

"Nope. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. So did you choose a day to go to the mall with Jocelyn and Erica?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. We're going next weekend." I said, and I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Cool. So… what are you doing this weekend?"

"Um, I'm going to La Push to go hiking with my dad. How about you? Do you have any plans?" I asked, while taking a bite of my pizza.

"No. Are you going to La Push both days?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've made a friend up there so I might go and see him." I said, smiling at the thought of Jacob.

"Him?" Brian asked, frowning, but trying to hide it.

"Yeah. I went to La Push last night and I met a guy. His name is Jacob."

"Jacob who?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know actually. But I'm going to see him again tonight so I will probably find out then." I answered.

I wasn't trying to make Brian jealous or nothing. Okay maybe a little bit, just because I loved the look on his face. But I really wanted him to know that I wasn't interested in him. Because I wasn't. The only person I could think about when it came to guys i liked was Jacob and I was perfectly content doing so.

"So you like this guy, huh?" Brian asked, not making eye contact and I could tell from his voice that he was upset.

_Okay, maybe I took it too far. Whoops. How do I fix this now? I want to make him feel better, but I don't want him to think that I like him. UGH! You are so stupid Sarah! THINK!_

"I don't really know him. I actually don't really like _anyone_ right now." I said, hoping that would make Brian feel better. It didn't help one bit and in fact, it made it worse.

_Oh my God! I am so STUPID! I told him I didn't like anyone right now. Uh… what to say?_

"Because I don't know anyone right now and I think I am just going to focus on school and making friends for a least a week." I added quickly, and ate the rest of my pizza.

_Nice save._

Brian smiled and said, "I understand."

Just as he finished talking, the bell rang and I got up and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Brian said with a smile, as he stood up too.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I headed home. When I got home it was 3:00.

_Only an hour and a half until I see him again._

I decided to go upstairs and have a quick shower and put on some clean clothes. Because the sun was out, the temperature was a bit warmer, but barely. So I decided to go with just a sweater, as I did the day before.

At 4:15, I headed down to La Push and to the beach. I arrived at 4:27 and Jacob was already waiting for me.

"Hey!" He said, with a smile that took my breath away.

"H-hi." I stuttered and he laughed. He held out his hand and I took it. It was very warm; in fact, it was inhumanly warm.

"Is that a part of your, um, werewolfism?" I asked, as I looked down at his hand.

"Werewolfism?" he said, laughing.

"You know what I mean. Is it? Your hands are so warm!" I asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a part of it. But now I want to ask you some questions!" He said and his eyes bore into mine.

"Go ahead."

"Who do you live with?"

"My parents."

"Any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, but he lives in California."

"Where did you live before you moved to Forks?"

"Canada."

"Where in Canada?"

"Ontario."

"Does my questioning bother you? Do you feel intimidated? How did moving make you feel?" he asked, quickly, looking serious; although I could tell he was joking.

I gave him a look of confusion and we both started laughing and I said, "Can you repeat the question please?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"I don't know. I guess. Do you?" I asked, and my smile turned to a small grin.

"Sarah, the real reason I wanted to talk to you today was because I have something important to tell you."

"So you didn't just want to get your part of the deal?" I asked, with my grin still in place.

"Well, that was just a bonus, and I still have a couple more things to ask you before I tell you." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay. Ask away!" I said, and my cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Did you take what I told you yesterday about werewolves and vampires seriously?" He asked, with a serious expression.

I put on a serious face as well and said, "Yes, should I not?"

"No no, you should! Just, why do you believe me? I mean, I'm sure it's not every day that a guy tells you he is a werewolf."

"I don't know. I just really trust you for some reason."

Jacob smiled and slowed down our pace. He gave my hand a small squeeze and stopped walking. He faced me and looked at me in the eyes. I could feel the heat radiating from him and I was glad I only wore a sweater.

He sighed and said, "Sarah, there is something that comes with being a werewolf. I'm not talking about having an abnormally warm temperature or phasing into a wolf or having a temper problem," I chuckled and he smiled briefly, but then went back to being serious.

"We do this thing that is called imprinting. It's when we see our, um, soul mate and we are immediately tied to them. It's kind of like love at first sight, except a heck of a lot stronger. It only takes one look at the person until it happens.

"We can't stop thinking about them and we do everything that they say, just to make them happy. It's kind of pathetic really, but never the less, we are stuck with it. It is kind of helpful in a way I guess though, to just know who you are meant to be with at first sight." Jacob took a deep breath, looked down at his feet for 2 seconds and look back up to meet my gaze.

"Sarah, I've imprinted on you, and I know this probably sounds really crazy but I'm in love with you and we are… boy does this sound corny… we are soul mates." Jacob said, and smiled at the fact that he got it all out.

I sighed and said, "Wow."

Jacob smiled and said, "No kidding."

An hour had already passed and we turned around and started to head back.

"Is that all you have got to say?" Jacob said with a big smile.

"I don't know. I guess. I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot." He said.

I let go of his hand and held it away from him when he tried to grab it back. I looked away from him, reluctantly, and stared at my feet as we walked.

"Are you, um, disappointed?" I asked quietly. I was suddenly very self conscious.

The next thing I knew Jacob gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He smelled very good and the scent reminded me of all of the camping trips I used to have with my dad.

"Is that why you wouldn't hold my hand? Because you thought I was disappointed?" Jacob asked, and I could feel his voice vibrating in his chest.

"Maybe…" I said. I was still unsure of myself and he hadn't told me whether or not I disappointed him.

He chuckled and said, "Well I'm not. I personally think that I am very lucky. You are gorgeous and you have a great personality and you took the whole werewolf thing a lot better than I expected."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" I asked.

Jacob let go of me and looked at me in the face.

"I promise." He said, with an amused expression on his face.

"I believe you." I said, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Finally." He said and started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Nothing. I just don't understand how you can be so unsure of yourself. I bet guys are going after you at your school."

"Well, not really. Everyone is really going after the Cullen's, except for one guy." I said, remembering Brian. Jacob stopped smiling and grimaced. I couldn't tell whether it was because of the Cullen's or because someone liked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. So um, what's your last name? I can't believe I don't know this yet!" Jacob answered.

"It's Clairing. What is yours? Jacob…"

"Black." He said.

We reached the path heading back up to my car and we both faced each other.

"I'm coming back here this weekend to go hiking with my dad, so maybe I'll see you then?" I said.

"So I have to wait the rest of the week until I see you again? That's too long. Come back tomorrow?" he asked, with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know. I might be able to; I just have to check with my parents." I said, smiling at the fact that he wanted to see me again. _My soul mate wants to see me again._

"Okay." He said.

"Will you call me tomorrow? I have paper in my car so I can give my number to you." I asked, a bit nervous.

"Sure, sure." He said smiling, and followed me to my car. I got a piece of paper and a pen out of the glove department and wrote my number on it. I gave it to him and smiled.

He put it in his pocket and I closed my passenger car door and started walking past him, when I felt a warm arm hook around my waist. I turned around to face Jacob and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Good night Sarah," he whispered softly in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." I said quietly.

And I did love him. He was after all, my soul mate.

I got home, ate my dinner and talked to my dad a bit about our hiking trip on the weekend. Afterwards, I went up to my room and got ready for bed. As I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, I whispered, "I love Jacob Black." And I smiled.

That night I went to bed happy and completely oblivious to the unfortunate event that was going to occur the next day.

**A/N****: I will probably have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow, because I already know what is going to happen. I hope you liked it! Review please!! -Ally**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ANY OF THE FAMILIAR CHARACTERS!!**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and went through my usual morning ritual. The whole way on the drive to school I was thinking about werewolves and vampires and I was wondering why the Cullen's weren't at school the day before. I was also hoping that my parents would let me go to La Push again that night.

I completely forgot to ask them the night before because I was so caught up in my thoughts. Hey, you would be too if you just found your soul mate and you barely had to search for them.

When I reached the school, I went to my locker to get my books and I headed to my first class. Only Jocelyn and a couple other students were there when I entered the classroom.

"Hey, where's Erica?" I asked, as I approached her desk.

"I don't know. It's not like we tell each other everything!" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Well sorry." I said, and I started turning around and heading back to my desk.

"Sarah, wait!" Jocelyn called, and I turned around. "Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just in a really bad mood. Erica and I got into a fight and I haven't really been myself."

"What were you guys fighting about?" I asked.

"Oh, she's just being a bitch because her mom got her a modeling job at some really big place."

"Oh. So do you know why she isn't here?"

"She's at the modeling place for a photo shoot. She called me last night and started bragging and I swear to God, if she were to have in front of me right then, I would have smacked her so hard!" Jocelyn said, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, that sucks."

"No kidding. Anyways, since she is being all pissy, just you and I will go next weekend. Okay?"

"Sure, I guess. Maybe you should try talking to her though. She probably doesn't know how to handle big news like that and didn't know that what she said to you was going to hurt your feelings."

"It didn't hurt my feelings. She was just a bitch and it pissed me off."

"Right. Well, I'll talk to you after class." I said, turning around and heading for my desk.

"See ya." Jocelyn said and started doodling on her notebook.

I sat down in my desk just as the bell was ringing and the teacher started class. Except instead of paying attention, I was daydreaming about Jacob and the whole werewolf/vampire thing.

I was in a daze when I entered my second class. Edward and Bella were there today and I sat down in my desk with a bit of a frightened feeling, because I remembered they were vampires. I also thought about how werewolves and vampires were enemies, which freaked me out even more.

I snuck a glance at Edward and Bella and regretted it as soon as I did. They were both staring at me. Bella looked confused and Edward looked somewhat angry and curious. I quickly looked back at my books in front of me and the class started.

When the class ended, Brian met up with me, just as Edward and Bella were approaching me.

"Hey." Brian said.

"Hi." I said nervously, while looking back and forth between him and the annoyed Bella and Edward.

"So, do you want to sit with me again today?"

"Sorry, I'm sitting with Jocelyn." I said and I walked around him and fast walked to the cafeteria.

Why were Edward and Bella staring at me, and why were they approaching me before. Did they want to take me back to their house and eat me? I shuddered at the thought.

I sat down next to Jocelyn and she seemed a lot happier for some reason.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Erica is still going shopping with us! She called me at the end of second period and apologized for everything. She said that the whole thing went to her head and the photo shoot today wasn't all that fun." Jocelyn said, smiling.

"That's great!" I said and I took a bite of my salad.

"Yeah. So are you and Brian going out or something?" Jocelyn asked, looking a bit upset.

"No! We're just friends. I like someone else, but he lives in La Push." I said, surprised.

"Oh. Who is it?" Jocelyn asked, with a relieved and excited expression.

"His name is Jacob Black."

"Hmm… Never heard of him. So do you like Brian?"

"No, I just told you. I like Jacob."

"Are you sure? Because I think he might like you." She said, looking upset.

_Does Jocelyn like Brian?_

"I'm positive. But I think you and him would make a cute couple."

Her face brightened enormously and she said, "Do you think so? Because I don't think he likes me."

"Of course. Besides, he doesn't even know you. Invite him to go to the movies or something." I said, with a smile.

"What if he says no?"

"He won't." I said, looking confident. _I'll make sure of it._

"Okay. But don't tell anyone I like him."

"I won't."

The bell rang and I got ready for my afternoon classes. My other classes went by really fast, and I started thinking about the werewolf/vampire thing again.

As I headed to my car after school ended, I was in a daze once again. Just as I was getting my keys out to unlock my car, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me, and before I could say anything, or even scream for that matter, I was inside a car.

Inside the car with me were Edward and Bella in the front seats and Emmett in the back seat. I was frozen with shock and the only thing I could do was whimper softly and think.

_Oh my God! I'm in a car full of vampires. They are probably going to eat me. Damn it Sarah! How do I get myself out of this one? I was supposed to go see Jacob tonight and now I'm in a car with his enemies. GREAT!_

Edward chuckled and said in a velvety voice, "Relax Sarah. We're not going to eat you."

Emmett let out a loud booming laugh that shook the whole car and hurt my ears.

"Y-your n-not?" I finally managed to stutter.

"Of course not. Didn't that dog of yours tell you we're vegetarians?" Edward said and Bella glared at him.

"N-no. H-he didn't" I said and my lower lip started to tremble. I wasn't going to cry, I was just really cold sitting next to Emmett and it didn't help that I was used to Jacob's warmness.

"Yes, well, I suppose I expected that from him. Stupid dog." He muttered, and once again Bella glared at him. "Sorry, love." He quickly said, with a sad expression.

Emmett pretended to gag and looked at me with a big smile.

"We will kill you if you tell anyone about us though." Emmett said and my eyes widened.

"Don't listen to him, Sarah. We wouldn't. Although you still can't tell anyone." Bella said giving me a warm smile.

"W-why are you guys kidnapping me then?" I asked, cautiously.

"Our family wants a chance to explain our side of the story and to let you know about the treaty." Emmett said.

"Treaty?" I asked, finally relaxing a bit.

"We'll explain it when we get to our house." Bella said, and smiled at me again.

"What about my car? It's still back at the school." I asked.

"Alice is bringing it to our house and someone will drive you home in it afterwards. Oh and you can call your parents if you want to." Edward said, and turned around and smiled at me. The car didn't even swerve.

"Okay." I said, and I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I turned it on and dialed my number.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hi mom. I'm going to a um… friends house and I'll be home by 5:00 okay?"

"Wait, just a second. Who is this friend?"

"Well there are a few of them. They are all siblings and their last name is Cullen. I'll leave my cell on just in case you want to call me okay?"

"Fine, I'll see you at 5. Don't be any later than that. Bye!"

"Bye." I said and I hung up.

We pulled into a driveway in front of a huge white house five minutes later, and Edward, Bella and Emmett brought me inside.

Just as I was entering the home my cell phone rang. It was him.

**A/N: There you guys go! I hope you liked it and the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!!!!!!! -Ally**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!! (Of course, you are all aware of that…lol)**

Chapter 8

Instead of going all the way into the Cullen's home, I stepped back outside and walked quite a bit away from the house. Emmett, Edward and Bella went back outside as well, but gave me my space. As soon as I saw Jacob's name on my phone, I felt happy and a bit nervous at the same time. I was really happy that he called me, but I was nervous because I only gave him my home number, not my cell number, so that means that he must have called my house and spoken to my mom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sarah! You're okay right?" Jacob asked, concerned, although I could tell he was angry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm guessing you called my house and got my cell number. And I'm also guessing that you know where I am."

"Yeah, listen Sarah; I'm coming to get you. I say screw the treaty!"

"Wait. What treaty? Why does everyone keep talking about a treaty?"

I could hear Edward growling from in front of me and when I looked up at him and the others, his lips were moving really fast, as though he were talking, but I couldn't hear any words. I watched as Emmett's face turned from a look of confusion, to a look of disgust. Bella just looked sad.

"Listen, I'll explain it later but right now I'm on my way to get you." Jacob said, and I could hear the roar of an engine in the background.

"Wait! That's why the Cullen's brought me here. To explain their side of the story and the treaty. Just calm down Jake!"

"They haven't hurt you right? I swear when I get my hands on those bloodsuckers, I'm going to—"

"Jake! You're not listening to me! I'm fine! They haven't touched me! Well, except to get me in the car, but that didn't hurt." I said, getting frustrated.

"You didn't go by will? They took you without asking?!" Jake asked, and the anger and disgust was clear in his voice.

"Jake, I wouldn't have gone by my own will anyways, how else were they supposed to get me to come? Don't break the treaty, whatever it is. Go home and I'll call you when I get home. I'm only going to be here for a half an hour or so. Don't have a fricken cow." I said and sighed.

"Don't let them touch you in anyway, not even brush past you. Damn it Sarah! I don't want you to be there! I can't believe I'm letting you win so easily. Stupid, God Damn imprinting. Leave your cell on and I'll call you in 6 minutes. If you don't pick up, I'm coming straight over. I haven't broken the treaty yet, but I'm close to."

"Okay, I'll answer. I love you." I said, happy that I actually got him to let me stay, although the whole only 6 minutes until he called back was a bit unnecessary. At least I think it was. I mean, these vampires seem nice. Oh my God! What if it was a trick? They must be somewhat dangerous if there is some sort of treaty. What have I gotten myself into? I should demand they take me back.

"I love you too." Jacob said with a sigh.

I hung up and looked up at the pale faces watching me. The rest of the Cullen's joined them, including a female and a male I had never seen before, but it was probably their parents. The male was very good looking, with blond hair and the woman was beautiful, with silky brown hair.

Edward said, "Sarah, you can trust us. We are not going to harm you in any way. We just want to talk."

Was my fear showing on my face? The boy named Jasper seemed to be portraying my fear and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

_What was that?_

Edward smirked and said, "That was Jasper's power."

"Power? Wait, how did you know that I was thinking that?"

"That's my power. I can read minds."

"And what does Jasper do, make people mellow?" I said, but instantly regretted it.

_I probably shouldn't get on the bad side of them. They will probably attack me._

Edward sighed, "Even if we were mad, we wouldn't hurt you."

_Damn that stupid mind reading power!_

Edward chuckled.

Then the blond male, the one I think is their dad, approaching me.

"Hello Sarah. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I assume you already know the rest of our names?"

"Y-yes" I stuttered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. A wave of calm hit me again and I looked at Jasper. He smiled slightly and broke the gaze.

Out of nowhere, the small, pixie like girl named Alice skipped over to me, gave me a hug and said that she liked my pants and she brought my car over. I was a bit surprised when she hugged me and I wasn't sure how to react. She seems nice, but Jacob told me to not let them touch me, so I was expecting to disappear or do something when she hugged me, but nothing happened. I heard Edward chuckle when I thought this.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Come into our home and we will explain."

He walked towards the house and everyone started following. I probably looked so dull in this group of beautiful people.

Inside the home it was very comforting and warm. Everyone sat down on the couches, while I just stood there, awkwardly.

"Please sit, Sarah." Esme said, in a sweet, musical voice.

I walked toward an empty arm chair by one of the couches and sat down. The whole family was smiling at me warmly, and I felt a little better.

"I guess we should start with the powers, since you already know a bit about them, thanks to Edward." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said, quietly.

"When we're turned into a vampire, we bring along something from our human life, a special trait. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all have rare powers. Jasper can feel and control the emotions of everyone around him. Alice can see the future, but it changes, based on our decisions. As you already know, Edward can read minds. And finally there is Bella, who is very special. She can do multiple things. She can control her need for blood, because she was so repulsed by it when she was human. She can shape shift, make herself someone or something else, because she was so self conscious when she was a human. And powers that are meant to affect her mind, like mind reading, don't work on her. Her mind is a safe place. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie brought her beauty, Esme brought her ability to love passionately and I brought my compassion."

"Wow." I breathed.

Just as Carlisle was opening his mouth to continue, my cell phone rang.

"Sorry." I said, giving an apologetic look to the family in front of me.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was Jake.

"Your okay?" he asked, and from the sound of his voice I could tell he was worried.

"Jake, I'm fine. I'll call you as soon as I leave okay?"

"No, I'll call you in another 6 minutes. Tell the leeches that they only have 24 minutes until you have to leave. I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too." As I said this, I saw Bella flinch slightly, and I wondered if she had done it the time before, and I just missed it.

I hung up and gave them another apologetic look.

Alice said, "Don't worry Sarah. We will have you home in 24 minutes."

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised, and wondering if Jacob really talked that loud.

"Our hearing is very sensitive. We don't need the ability to read minds to hear conversations." Alice said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you would have to have good hearing. For when you turn into a bat, I mean." I said, returning the smile.

Suddenly everyone started laughing, except for Bella, and Emmett's booming laughs felt like they were shaking the house, the same way they felt like they were shaking the car. My ears started to hurt and I guess Jasper felt my discomfort because he immediately stopped laughing, but I could see his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress the laughter that was building up.

Everyone else stopped laughing after Bella gave me a sympathetic look and shushed everyone; Esme was first after Jasper, then Carlisle and so on. I stared at everyone the whole time with a confused look on my face.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I thought the same thing when I first met them. We can't turn into bats though, it's a myth." Bella said, with the same sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh." I said, looking down and blushing. If I had known it would have caused everyone to laugh I wouldn't have said it.

"I might as well tell you the truth about all of the myths," Bella said and took a deep breath. "We can go out during the day, just not when it's sunny outside. If sunlight goes on our skin we sparkle, not burn. We have reflections and turn up in pictures. You can't kill us by stabbing a stake through our hearts. We don't sleep in coffins, in fact, we don't sleep at all. We run extremely fast, we can talk fast, and we are all very strong. I think I got them all. Oh yes! We do drink blood, but not human blood. We only drink animal blood, and that is why our eyes are topaz instead of red. Of course, I'm pretty sure you have never seen a vampire before us so you probably didn't know that if we drank human blood, they would be red. We like to think of ourselves as "vegetarians." So that's why you don't need to fear us."

Edward stroked Bella's hair after she was done and kissed her forehead. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that they were very deeply in love.

"Wow." I said again, after a while.

Once again my cell phone rang, and once again it was Jacob, and once again he asked if I was alright and said he would call back in 6 minutes and that he loved me, and once again Bella flinched.

"Well, since we only have 18 minutes, I suppose we should all tell you our stories." Carlisle said, and started his story.

Everyone gave me a short summary of their stories, and they all seemed very sad and painful. Except for Bella's. Hers was happy and touching. Of course, they all appeared to have a happy ending, finding their soul mates and what is now their family. It took around 20 minutes for all of their stories to be told, and twice they were interrupted by Jacob's calls. Both calls he told me he would call back in 6 minutes.

6 minutes after the second call, he called one last time and told me to head home.

"Thank you for listening and being so understanding of what we had to say, Sarah." Esme said, as I was heading out the door.

"No problem." I said and I walked to my car, with Bella behind me. Bella was driving me half way home because I would probably get lost and she can control her thirst better than anyone else.

On our way there, we talked about her family and my family and at one point, she asked about Jacob.

I talked a bit about him and how he imprinted on me and that led into the note from Susan Weber and before I knew it, we were half way there. She pulled my car over, said good bye, and was gone in a blink of an eye, and I'm not exaggerating.

I got into the driver's seat and headed home, overwhelmed from my day and excited to be able to hear Jacob's voice again once i got home and called him.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!! - Ally**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm on March Break!!!!!!!!!!! No school for a week!!!! WOOT, WOOT! **

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT DOESN****'****T BELONG TO ME!**

Chapter 9

During the rest of the drive back to my house, I thought about my conversation with Bella. I also remembered how in Susan Weber's letter, Jacob seemed very upset about Bella becoming a vampire and Bella seemed a bit upset about the fact that Jacob imprinted. She seemed to like me just fine, only I wonder if something went on between them. Well, obviously something did, but what kind of something? A friendship something? A romance something? A betrayal something? The possibilities were killing me, so much that I began to get carried away and even once thought that they might have been time travelers from the future and Bella found Edward and fell in love, and so Jake was all pissed off when she became a vampire and he couldn't go back to the future without her, or else he would have to explain that she died mysteriously because only they could go back in time and he obviously couldn't tell them that, and so he stayed back too and now the time that I am in is the one where they belong and that is why Jake imprinted on me, and not someone from 2008. And then Bella is upset that Jake imprinted, because she knows that she is the reason why he had to wait 85 years to meet me. That would be crazy and it's highly unlikely.

When I got home, I went into the kitchen to get the cordless phone so I could call Jake and i found my parents sitting at the kitchen table. As I entered the room, they looked up at me and my mom gave me a small smile. I could tell something was up.

"Honey," my mom started. "We're going on a trip to California for several weeks. Your brother has gotten into a car accident and is in the hospital, so I will be leaving tomorrow and you and dad will be leaving next weekend."

I stared at her in shock. A whole bunch of questions started racing through my mind. _How bad is he hurt? How long will we be gone? He isn't dead, right? Oh my God, what if he is in a Coma? Why do dad and I have to go next weekend? Why not tomorrow, with you? When did it happen?_

I blurted the last question out in a quiet voice. My mom said something that I didn't quite catch because a roar of thunder blasted outside.

"S-sorry? I didn't hear you mom." I said, a bit startled by the thunder.

"I said it happened this afternoon. Kevin was driving down the highway when some idiot when through a red light and hit him. Honey, you should probably have a seat when we are discussing this." My mom said, and patted the chair next to her.

I walked over to the chair, sat down and asked, "How bad is he?"

"He fractured his skull and he's bleeding a little bit inside of his brain. They might have to do surgery to get the blood out, but they are hoping it will absorb on its own. He also broke several ribs and his arm, and he is lucky that both of his eyes aren't black. He hit his head really hard on the back of his seat when his head swung back, and his brain literally bounced. They said that he couldn't remember what happened and lost his memory temporally but it is back now." My dad said.

"Why do dad and I have to leave next weekend? Why not tomorrow with you?" I asked my mom.

"Sweetie, I have several very important meetings this week and you need time to tell your teachers and get the homework that you will miss. Kevin will probably be out of the hospital sometime next week, and he will need someone to look after him for a while. His roommate's sister is a nurse and lives nearby and she has offered to look after him for free." My dad said.

My mom reached her hand over and stroked my hair as a laid my head down on the table. We sat in silence for several minutes until the phone rang. My dad got up to answer it and my mom decided to start on dinner.

"Hello?" my dad said. "Um, yup just a second."

He turned to me and said, "Sarah, it's for you."

I got up off the chair and took the cordless phone from my dad's hand.

"Hello?" I asked, in a quiet and sad voice, as I headed towards my room.

"Sarah? You got home okay right?" A deep and husky voice said. It was Jacob.

"Yeah, I did Jake. I have terrible news though." I said, as I sat down on my bed and laid back.

"What? You're not hurt right?"

"No, but my brother is. He got into a car accident and is going to be in the hospital until sometime next week. My mom is leaving tomorrow and my dad and I are leaving sometime next week. He has some eternal bleeding inside his brain, a fracture in his skull, a broken arm and several broken ribs." I said, and a tear escaped my eye.

"Oh my God, Sarah. I'm so sorry. Why aren't you and your dad going tomorrow with your mom?"

I sniffled and said, "My dad has some important meetings this week and my parents want me to tell the teachers why I'm going to be gone the next week and get the work I'm not going to be there for."

"Oh." Jacob said and he sounded pained.

"Are you okay Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish that there was something I could do to comfort you right now. You can't come over right now because there is a storm on the way and I can't go over to your house without breaking the treaty. Speaking of the treaty, did they explain it to you?"

"No, they didn't have enough time. I don't really understand why you guys are enemies. They're really nice and civilized, so why do you guys have a treaty of some sort? Which I would still like someone to explain by the way."

"They can still slip, Sarah. It happens all the time with other "vegetarian" bloodsuckers, it just hasn't happened with the Cullen's yet. It's only a matter of time before one of them does though and we don't want them on our land, hurting our people. That's why I don't want you being alone with them, or being around them in general and I want you to avoid them as much as you can at school."

"You can't tell me to do stuff like that Jacob, you're not my parents." I said, starting to get annoyed. "The Cullen's seem nice enough and it appears to me that being around them is just as dangerous as being around you! They can slip and eat me and you can lose your temper and pulverize me!"

"Sarah, I could never hurt you. I have control over my anger and they don't have control over their thirst!"

"Yes, they do! They haven't killed anybody yet, or even hurt anybody for that matter!" I said, my voice rising. How could he be so controlling? "Just because you are my so called 'soul mate', it doesn't mean that you can boss me around and tell me what to do! I will admit I believe the whole werewolf and vampire thing, but how am I supposed to know whether or not this whole "imprinting" thing is real? Heck, for all I know you could be some crazy dude with issues!"

"Sarah, come on! I thought I already proved to you that I have imprinted, and I'm not crazy! I can prove it to you. Come down to La Push again tomorrow and you can meet the rest of the pack."

"I'm not going with some crazy person!"

"I'm NOT crazy!" Jacob said, and I could tell he was getting frustrated. I heard someone ask Jacob what the matter was in the background and Jacob answered 'Nothing.' So I'm assuming it was his dad who asked.

"Prove it!" I yelled into the phone.

"I already told you I can! Come down to the reservation tomorrow and I will!"

"I bet you aren't even a werewolf! I believe that maybe they exist and you are somehow acquainted with the Cullen's and that they are vampires, but I bet you can't even turn into a wolf." I said, my voice finally starting to calm down due to the tears rolling down my face in grief, anger and frustration.

"I can so turn into a wolf and I will show you that tomorrow as well if it makes you happy! Wait, Sarah. Are you crying?"

"W-what's it to you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Sarah, I love you and I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"Anyone can say that they love someone else, but it doesn't have to mean anything." I said, and the quote 'actions speak louder than words' went through my head.

"Sarah, listen to me. I love you more than anyone could dream possible. I know that sounds kind of corny, but it's true. You are right, anyone can say that they love another person and it doesn't have to mean anything, but I do mean it when I say it to you. You are the only thing that I can think of, day and night, and I know it might sound kind of creepy when I tell you 'I love you', but it's true and for 85 or 86 years I have thought that the imprinting thing wasn't going to happen to me, and when it did, I couldn't have been more happy. I thought that if I didn't imprint in 5 years prior to becoming a werewolf, that it would never happen and it never occurred to me that I would have to wait a couple generations. If it had happened within the first couple of years, I probably would have fought it and would have never said 'I love you' the day after we met. But now, 80 years after I gave up on the whole imprinting thing, I'm so happy that I love you and finally found you that I can't hold it in. I love you Sarah Clairing, and like I said before, we are soul mates. Wow, I must sound a bit like Tom Cruise!"

"Wow, Jake. Wait, who is Tom Cruise?"

"Never mind. He was just an actor from before you were born."

"Right… Listen Jake, that was really sweet what you said, but can we just take it slow for a bit, at least until after we get to know each other a bit more?"

"Sure, sure. But I have to ask, do you believe me about the werewolf thing, because I can still prove it to you if you want tomorrow."

"Oh… um… I guess I do. I'm really sorry for blowing up on you about that. I'm just really stressed about the whole Kevin thing and then the whole werewolf/vampire thing as well. You don't have to prove anything to me Jake."

"But I want to. I really want you to see me in wolf form and to meet the rest of the pack. I've gotten so used to phasing that I don't need to be angry when it happens, although it does happen occasionally when I'm angry, so I can just do it then."

My mom entered my room to tell me it was time for dinner.

"Okay, Jake. I have to go now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow and I'm really sorry about your brother. I love you."

"Good night."

"Night, Sarah."

We both hung up and I headed downstairs for dinner. Throughout the meal we discussed the trip and Kevin. My mom finished first so that she could go start packing and as soon as I finished, I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I had a bit of a headache from the Cullen's house and from my conversation with Jake. I could hear the rain starting to fall, and as it hit my window, it began to lull me to sleep.

**A/N: Does anybody have any nicknames that I could use for Sarah. I was thinking about maybe having Jake call her "Princess" because Sarah means Princess in Hebrew****, but I wasn't too sure if that was too childish or stupid or something. If you have any ideas please tell me! Maybe I should just have Sari or Sare or something. I don't know… any ways, I hoped you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me ideas and opinions on nicknames for Sarah. I have decided to just keep it simple; I'll have it as Sare. I'm not going to have Jake call her that all the time because Sarah is a name that sounds good as is, but I just love the whole idea of Jake calling her a nickname, so only occasionally will he call her Sare. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Twilight!! **

Chapter 10

The next morning I went to school in a bit of a daze. I had so many emotions running through me; I felt guilty about yelling at Jacob the day before, I was excited because I would get to see him again that night, and I was nervous because he claimed he would show me the rest of the "pack" and that he would show me his "wolf" form.

_What if he's crazy? Am I stupid for believing him? He seems very convincing, but then again, crazy people always do. Not that I would know, I have never met anyone who's crazy. I think. _

As I entered the building and headed to my locker, I decided to not think about Jake until after school; which was, of course, impossible. It's kind of like how he had said on the phone that I was the only one he could think about day and night. I'm not kidding; the night before I had a dream about him and I sitting in a row boat in the ocean just by the shore of La Push. I was holding an umbrella and he was in a suit; his hair was also sticking up like Alfalfa's from "The Little Rascals." Why do I think these things? I should have been dreaming about Jake without a shirt on, not having retarded hair and wearing a suit! I should have thrown that umbrella into the ocean; but then again, whenever I throw things away in dreams, they always show up again. _Creepy._

As I tried not to think about Jake, and let me tell you that I was not good at it, Jocelyn and Erica approached me. I shut my locker and turned to look at them.

"Hey." I said, glad that I finally had something to distract me from images of Jake looking like Alfalfa, even though he was surprisingly still hot, and the conversation we had on the phone.

"Hey," Jocelyn said, and Erica smiled. "I'm thinking about asking um, well, you know who, out."

"Who are you asking out?" Erica asked, surprised and a bit shocked. _I wonder why Jocelyn is keeping Brian a secret._

"Oh, um… no one; you don't know him." Jocelyn responded, with a small smile.

"So. What's his name?" Erica asked a little impatiently.

"Just, ugh, never mind."

"Why aren't you telling me? You always tell me stuff!"

"Erica, it's not that big a deal! Anyways, Sarah, we should probably head to class now."

"Okay." I answered.

The three of us headed to class silently, Erica upset, Jocelyn annoyed and I was a bit cautious. We entered the classroom and sat down in our desks; as I was getting opening my textbook for something to do, I saw a note appear in front of me. It was from Jocelyn.

_Ugh, Erica can be so annoying! Anyways, like I was trying to say before, I'm asking Brian out today. I sure hope you're right about him saying yes._

I wrote back, _I'm sure he'll say yes, Jocelyn! Stop worrying! Why don't you want Erica to know?_

_Um… don't think of me as a terrible friend or anything but Erica has had the biggest crush on Brian since, like, the 5__th__ grade._

_Then shouldn't you tell her you like him too? And why hasn't she asked him out yet?_

_OMG, I could never tell her I like him! She thinks they're friggen soul mates or something! She has asked him out once every year, but he says no every time. She would kill me if she found out I like him!_

_What about when he says yes?_

_Well, then I will just tell her that he is like, obsessed with me or something and that by me going out with him, I can show him that I'm not the one he wants, but that she is. (Yeah right!) _

_Right…_

_What if he says no? Then what will be my excuse? _

_IDK._

_Oh! I know! I will say that since he hasn't gone out with anyone in several months and he turned down both me and her, he must be like gay or something. That will make her feel better._

_Sure it will… Anyways I'll talk to you later (we have already written a page, front and back)_

_Sure. Bye!_

Wow, Jocelyn sure is a great friend, eh? Poor Erica! I was going to try and convince Brian to go out with Jocelyn and to give her a chance but now I'm not so sure; But Jocelyn said that if he turned her down she would tell Erica he's gay, which wouldn't be very nice for Brian. Ugh, decisions, decisions.

Before I knew it, my morning classes were over and it was time for lunch, but on my way Brian cornered me.

"Hey, Sarah!" He said cheerfully. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Err… sure I guess." I responded, not wanting to have to deal with Jocelyn and Erica.

We walked into the cafeteria together, got our lunch and he led me over to a table. We both sat down and he smiled. He really is hot, but hideous compared to Jake.

"So Sarah, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight." He said, looking confident.

"Um… sorry Brian, but I'm going somewhere with my boyfriend." There, I'm made it clear to him that I am not single.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Jacob."

"Oh… the guy from La Push." Brian said, looking down at his tray of food; clearly he was disappointed.

"Mhmm."

"But you just met him."

"So."

"Well, why would you go someplace alone with someone you just met?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment, realized his mistake and looked back at me.

"Point taken. So will you go to the movies with me tomorrow? As friends?"

"I don't know…"

"Here, I'll give you my number. Call me tomorrow when you decide; I really want to spend some time with you. As friends."

"Err… sure." I said, watching him reach into his pant pocket and take out a piece of paper. He wrote his number on it and gave it to me; then I remembered that I was supposed to talk to him about Jocelyn.

"Hey, you know Jocelyn? I know for sure she's free tonight and tomorrow." I said, looking casual.

"Jocelyn?"

"Yeah… you could always ask her."

"I don't know… I kind of really wanted to go with you. As—"

"As friends, I know; but I'm sure you would have a lot of fun with her."

"But I want you to go with me." He said, obviously getting frustrated. I decided that I would compromise.

"Fine, I'll go, but only if Jocelyn comes too."

"Fine." Brian grumbled.

The rest of lunch was just small conversation and a few confused glances from both Jocelyn and Erica; I just hoped they knew that nothing was going on between me and Brian.

The rest of the school day went by quite fast and Bella and Edward even smiled me in class. I headed home thinking, _Thank God it's Friday. _Pretty soon I found my thoughts drifting to going to Jake's house that night and also about my brother; my mom had left that morning and I had to wait a week until I could see him.

I drove home and went straight to my room as soon as I pulled into the driveway. I was home alone; my dad was still at work. I decided to have a quick shower and change into some clean clothes; I chose a grey and white striped t-shirt and a pair of low rise jeans. **(A/N: Pictures in my profile) **

After I showered and brushed my hair, I called Jacob and asked him what time I should go over. He told me that the pack was getting together in an hour for dinner, so I should go then, and then we (the pack and us) would go down to the beach once it got dark to have a bon fire.

I put on some mascara and eye shadow on and decided to go quickly call my dad to let him know where I was going; he wouldn't care since it was the weekend.

After I called my dad, I went back upstairs to put on some lip gloss and I started on my homework, which fortunately wasn't that much. When I finished my homework it was time to leave, and I headed out to the car; I didn't bother bringing a jacket or anything because I assumed I would be touching Jacob in some way, so I would no doubt be warm.

I made my way to La Push to meet a bunch of werewolves. (I think; Hopefully Jake isn't crazy…)

**A/N: There's another chapter...I was going to write about meeting the pack and the bonfire but I have homework… so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow… I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update… I have been REALLY busy!! But anyways, enough of my excuses… here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Chapter 11

Just as I was exiting my house, I remembered that I had no idea where the heck Jake lived. I quickly ran back into the house and called him for directions. As I entered La Push I felt anxiety wash over me; here is when I would find out whether or not Jake is crazy. I suppose it would be really cool and all for him not to be crazy, but I mean come on! I've got to be more realistic!

I went down Jacob's street and pulled into his driveway; Jake was already waiting for me… go figure.

"Hey!" he said, as he opened my door and pulled me into a tight embrace; I realized it was a very smart decision to not wear a coat.

"Hi ya." I said, as soon as he let me go and I was capable of speech.

"C'mon inside; everybody is already here." He said, and he grabbed my hand.

We entered his small home and went into his living room where two people were sitting; one in a wheel chair, one on the couch.

"Dad, this is Sarah. Sarah this is my dad." Jake said, motioning to the man in the wheel chair.

"Hi." I said in shy, quiet voice. Where did all of this nervousness come from? It wasn't anything like this with Jake; but then again Jake was my so called "soul mate" and that might have something to do with it. But shouldn't I feel comfortable around my "soul mate's" father then too? I mean, he will probably be my father-in law soon.

_Whoa Sarah! Hold it right there! You're looking way too far into the future… and even so, Jake might be crazy, so don't even go there!_

"Hi Sarah; you can call me Billy." Jake's dad said with a big goofy grin, as he reached out his hand. I shook it and smiled, letting him know I heard him.

A man about Jake's age coughed, trying to get Jake's attention.

"And this Sarah, is Quil," Jake said. Quil opened his mouth to say something, but Jake interrupted him by saying, "Now let's go outside and I'll introduce you to everyone else."

Jake led me out the back door and headed to his backyard where a large group of people were sitting in chairs.

"Sarah this is Paul, Julia, Embry, Sheryl, Sam, Emily, Matt, Kate, Josh, Alyssa, Aiden, Leah, Seth, Maisey, Claire, Kim, and Jared." Jake said, pointing to each person as he said their name.

Once again I said a small, shy "Hi."

Everybody else said hi back at the same time so it sounded funny, causing me to grin.

"Well, Sarah and I are going to go for a walk before dinner." Jake said, as he gently grabbed my hand once again. I gave everyone a small smile, along with a quiet "Bye" and turned around with Jake.

We started walking through the forest and he suddenly stopped and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. I was momentarily stunned and Jacob chuckled at my expression.

"Sorry, I've just missed you so much that I wanted to get alone with you as soon as I could." Jake said, his warm breath on my face.

I giggled quietly and sighed.

"You sure are quiet." He said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired. So are all of them together?"

"Yeah. Josh and Alyssa, Kim and Jared, Paul and Julia, Quil and Claire, Seth and Maisey, Leah and Aiden, Embry and Sheryl, Matt and Kate and finally, Sam and Emily. Their all married." He answered all of this in one breath, causing me to laugh.

"So did they um, imprint on each other?"

"Well, only the guys are werewolves except for Leah, but yes they imprinted. Both Aiden and Leah are werewolves, so they imprinted on each other."

"Oh, so… when did Sam imprint on Emily?" I asked, using the first names that came to mind.

"A while ago…"

"How long ago?"

"A really long time…"

"What year?"

Jake sighed and said, "2007."

I gasped and said, "How can Emily still be alive though? You just said she isn't a werewolf!"

"We, actually them, I haven't… anyways, we found out that when you, um… get intimate," he said and blushed. "Well, when the guy…well you know… inside the girl, they gain a werewolf trait, the girl I mean. It makes them immortal; so they all did that and now we all don't age." Jake said, and an awkward silence over came us.

"Umm… weren't you going to show me something?" I answered giving him a small smile and breaking the silence.

"Oh ya! Stay right here, I'll be right back!" he said, as he started walking away quickly. I must have had a worried expression on my face because he added, "I promise you'll be okay, I'll only be a second."

I nodded quickly and started looking around.

_Ah! Please don't be crazy, please don't be crazy! I really like him!_

Before I knew it, a huge rusty brown haired wolf was in front of me. I stared, too frozen in shock to make any noise; the wolf approached me and I slowly backed away. I stared into it's eyes briefly, but in that brief moment I realized they were Jake's eyes. That's when I screamed.

Jake looked alarmed at first and before I knew it, I was surrounded by large wolves. That's when the darkness came.

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm getting kicked off the computer… I'll update as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Chapter 12

I opened my eyes only to look up at Jacob's worried face. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. Everyone was there; we were in his backyard, no longer in the forest. I was in a lawn chair, before Jake had embraced me that is, and everyone else, besides Jake and Billy, was sitting on the ground. Billy was in his wheelchair and Jake had been hovering over me before the hug.

"Sarah, I'm so happy you're okay!" Jacob whispered softly into my hair.

"W-what happened?" I asked, a bit confused. All I could remember was walking into the forest with Jacob and him leaving me alone for a while.

"You fainted honey," Jake said quietly. "I'm so sorry; I should have warned you about our size. I didn't know… well, I didn't think that you would react that way, considering the fact that when I told you about everything before you took it so well."

Then it all came back to me; Jacob and his friends were werewolves!

_Oh, come on Sarah! You knew he was one AND you knew he was going to phase into a wolf!_

I guess I just wasn't expecting him to be serious; mind you, I was glad he was… minus the whole fainting thing. If he was serious, than it meant he wasn't crazy, which I was really happy about because I really, really liked him! Wait, that means he wasn't joking about the whole "imprinting" thing. HE'S MY SOULMATE! YES! No more searching for me!

"Sorry, believe me; I wasn't expecting myself to react that way either. I guess just seeing you all in wolf, er, form kind of freaked me out, especially since I wasn't expecting the rest of you to phase as well. Also, I guess I screamed just because I still had some doubts about it all being real, and it was a pretty big shocker for me." I said, and then blushed, realizing that Jake had been kissing my hair the whole time.

I heard somebody snicker and say sarcastically, "God Jake, she only fainted."

Jake removed his head from my hair and glared at the person, whom it was, I did not know; my face was in Jacob's chest still.

"Um, do you want to show me again, now that I know what to expect?" I asked quietly, and pulled my head up to look at Jake. Everyone got up and walked back to the seats they were in before when I first saw them; Billy even joined them in his wheelchair.

"Promise not to scream or faint?" Jake responded with amusement in his eyes.

I laughed and said, "Promise. But first, can I have something to drink please?"

Jake smiled and said, "Of course."

He led me into his house and into his kitchen, where he got me a glass and asked what I wanted; I told him water was fine and so that was what I had.

We went into his living room for a bit (I still felt a bit dizzy) and cuddled on the couch for a few minutes; Jake barely fit so I just rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

We went back outside; someone was grilling hotdogs on the barbeque, who it was, once again, I did not know. But hey, I only met them that day didn't I? It was too early to eat so we went back out into the forest so Jake could show me his wolf form…again.

This time, because I was prepared, I stood calm and still as Jake approached me; his fur blew in the wind and I soon started making small steps towards him, our eyes never breaking contact.

I was a bit hesitant when his head started nuzzling my neck, but I soon relaxed and started stroking his fur. We heard someone calling our names, most likely to come and get us for dinner, and as I turned my head towards the voice, Jake licked my cheek. I laughed once and rolled my eyes.

Jake quickly ran off and soon came back human, he gently took my hand and we headed back. We ate dinner; I had a hot dog, meanwhile Jake had 10. How he could manage them all down beats me. As we were eating, Billy watched me and when he caught my eye, he smiled a smile that forced me to smile back. I looked around the group; everyone just seemed so happy… as though nothing could ever go wrong.

Jake leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Hey, want to go _another _walk before we head to the beach?"

"Sure." I said, giggling, and he pulled me up by the hand. He said a quick "be right back" and we headed into the forest for the third time.

When we were a good distance into the forest, he stopped and said, "My dad really likes you, you know. I guess it might have something to do with your name, but mainly I think he is relieved that I imprinted with someone as amazing as you. He never gave up believing that i would someday, even when i did. I honestly haven't seen him this happy since… well, anyways, for a really long time."

"Wait… my name?" I asked, surprised.

"Er…I guess I didn't tell you about that." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Tell me what?"

"That was my mother's name. Sarah."

"Really?"

"No, it was Robert and we just called her Sarah. Yes, really Sarah!" He said and kissed my forehead.

I wondered how he could joke about it, so I smiled wryly, became serious and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She died when I was really young."

"I'm so sorry." And I was. I couldn't imagine losing a parent; almost losing a sibling was bad enough.

"Like I said, I was young so I don't remember her that well. Well enough to remember that she was beautiful and kind but I'm what my dad refers to as 'resilient.'"

"Oh."

"Yeah, so do you want to head back now?"

"Sure," Oh. My. God. "Wait! Billy is er, alone right now isn't he?"

"Yup."

"And your mom died when you were young…"

"What are you getting at?" he asked cautiously, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Is Billy a werewolf too?"

"No."

"Then how is he alive?"

"Well…" Jacob said, and I could see some sadness in his eyes, although some of it went away when he looked at me. Something was coming… Jacob was going to tell a story.

**A/N: Thanks to ****JennaB82 for letting me know about the Billy flaw; I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't pointed it out for me! I hope you all liked this chapter! REVIEW!! (By the way… sorry if it was a bit rushed and short… I wrote this last night and I have to go to my Aunts house right now!) -Ally **


	13. Chapter 13

Previously:

"_Is Billy a werewolf too?"_

"_No."_

"_Then how is he alive?"_

"_Well…" Jacob said, and I could see some sadness in his eyes, although some of it went away when he looked at me. Something was coming… Jacob was going to tell a story._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Chapter 13

Jacob took a deep breath and started telling the story, "You see, in 2009 a woman named Diana Enlore moved to our town; it turned out she was a werewolf too. Anyways, when the pack, including me obviously, were out in the forest doing patrols because we suspected some leeches were around, we suddenly heard a woman's voice in our heads, and it wasn't Leah. The woman must have heard us too because suddenly she started having a conversation with us; it turned out she came from some place in Seattle and that she was Quileute as well.

"We found her; she was a grayish, brownish colour and we talked a bit, inside our heads I mean. She told us that she had a pack in Seattle, but the rest of them were killed by some bloodsuckers so she traveled alone in her wolf form for a few months until she entered Chicago, and ended up living there for a year or so. She decided that Chicago wasn't right for her and she felt empty because of the whole losing her family and pack thing, which is obviously perfectly understandable, so she decided to travel again and ended up here in La Push. We took her back to my place, and as soon as she saw my dad, her still in wolf form, she imprinted on him; which, mind you was very uncomfortable for me. She could only see him and because of the whole reading each other's mind thing, I found myself feeling in love with my dad, which is you know, gross.

"I quickly phased back, feeling as though I may be scarred for life and soon everyone else did too, except for Diana because she didn't have any clothes she could change in to. Leah was so happy about not being the only girl that she drove home, got some clothes for Diana and came back. Diana phased into a human and dad was shocked; she was beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though, nothing could ever be as gorgeous as you; you make the sun, moon and stars jealous."

I smiled and blushed, and he continued.

"Anyways, Diana would always come over and pretty soon, dad was telling me he was in love with her and that she imprinted on her, which I was already aware of, of course; I had the memory scar to prove it. It was obvious when Diana and my dad, well you know… because soon my dad's legs were healed. How they managed to do it… because he of his medical state, I have no idea and I don't want to know. Anyways, dad and Diana were engaged to get married, when we smelt the leeches again.

"All of us, meaning the pack, including Diana, went out to investigate and we ended running into a huge group of them. They were newborns so they were a big threat to everyone, meaning the humans, so we immediately attacked. Diana was trying to avenge her packs death, I guess, because she was taking on more than she could handle and we repeatedly told her to stop but," Jacob sighed and looked down.

"We couldn't help her out because if we did, the ones we had been fighting would've ambushed us. We all felt an incredible pain in our minds, and we realized it was coming from Diana; she had been squeezed by one of the damn bloodsuckers. We defeated all of them, including the ones who had attacked her. Sam, Quil and I ran back to my house to get my dad; she wasn't going to have enough time to heal before she… Anyways, we told dad and he came running as fast as he could. We gave them some privacy to say their goodbyes, she couldn't say anything because she was still in wolf form, but dad talked to her. Pretty soon we heard the screams and cries of my dad and we returned to her body and him; we immediately knew she was… dead."

I wrapped my arms around him, as well as I could, and he started speaking again, very softly.

"Her funeral was two days after that, only the pack was there, and after that my dad sat back into his wheelchair and never got back out. He never told us why he won't use his legs, but I have a feeling he thinks he doesn't deserve the ability to walk; that because Diana gave him the strength to and now she's dead, it wouldn't be right to. That's why I said I haven't seen him this happy for a while."

I stopped walking and brought his hand, in mine, to my mouth and kissed it. He smiled and we continued walking.

"That's so sad." I finally said in a quiet, but audible voice.

"Yeah, but listen, it's in the past so let's go enjoy the bonfire!" He said, his depressed mood gone.

I giggled and kept walking. Pretty soon I could see his house and everyone starting to stand up. We walked toward them and they turned to face us. I smiled shyly and Jake said to them, "Ready to go?"

"I don't know, maybe you should tell us what you guys were doing out there. You were gone for an awfully long time." Quil said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jake; Claire smacked his arm gently and everyone laughed.

Jacob growled briefly but then chuckled and said, "We were just talking."

"Sure you were…" Quil said and winked at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"We were," Jake said, and put his arm around me. "Now are we going to leave or not?"

Everyone started speaking at once again and I giggled; they all said yes or sure and I heard Billy say, 'Sure, Sure' which I was used to Jake saying so I was a bit surprised when it came from somebody other than him.

We got into the vehicles, Jake, Billy and I taking their van, so Billy could come, and the rest of them taking their own cars and headed to First Beach.

**A/N: I know it was short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (I've been traveling A LOT) but I hope you liked it! By the way… The Cullens (including Bella of course... she is a Cullen after all!) ****WILL ****be returning to the story!! (In later chapters… I'm still exploring the relationship between Jake and Sarah!) REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Previously:

_We got into the vehicles, Jake, Billy and I taking their van, so Billy could come, and the rest of them taking their own cars and headed to First Beach._

**Disclaimer: I DOOO NOTTT OWNN TWILIGHT!!**

Chapter 14

The trip to First Beach was quick (whether it was because Jake was driving so fast or because it was only a block away… I don't know) and pretty soon we pulled up to the familiar beach. Everyone was there already, they had left first, and the sun was pretty much set.

There appeared to already be an area they used frequently, because there were logs surrounding a pile of charred wood. The boy I remembered as Quil came over and wheeled Billy over to the rest of the group, who by now were sitting on the logs, females in the arms of males. Someone had started a small fire and Jake led me over to a log, partly occupied by Claire, who was waiting for Quil.

I sat down next to Jacob hesitantly; I wanted to be in his arms, but I didn't want to seem too forward. Jake smiled a breath taking smile (literally) and I blushed, because before I knew it, he was scooping me up in his arms, and my head was resting against his shoulder.

"You're not suddenly afraid of me now, are you?" Jake whispered into my ear. I shivered and he chuckled.

"No, I'm not." I said quietly and grinned.

"Oh, so the fact that a werewolf is engulfing you in his arms and is thinking about never letting you go, doesn't bother you?"

I giggled and said, "No, should it?"

"Well, since I've decided that I'm _not_ going to let you go, I suppose not. You should get used to it."

I giggled again.

"What are we going to do here? Just sit and watch the fire?" I asked.

"You make us seem boring!" Jake guffawed.

"Well?" I asked, in mock impatience.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. It's a surprise."

"Hmph." I mumbled and pouted.

"Nope, I'm not telling."

I deepened my pout and said, "Please? I _really _want to know."

Okay, so you're probably thinking I'm one of those girls who will whine and possibly throw a fit if she doesn't get what she wants, but that's not the case! I just read in a couple magazines and romance novels that guys will totally give in if you pout, so I wanted to try it out. Sue me!

Jake's eyes went into slits, but I could see he was ready to give.

_Honestly, what's the big deal?! Why won't he just TELL ME?! _I thought.

"You're gunna think it's weird." He mumbled.

My eyebrows rose in disbelief. He looked at my expression and chuckled.

"Okay, so I know you can handle weird, but I _really _want you to see, or rather hear, for yourself." He said, pouting.

I laughed out loud. Jake pouting was the cutest and funniest thing I had ever seen. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me strangely, but they were all in their own conversations.

Suddenly I felt a sudden panic well up in me and I began breathing heavily.

Jake noticed and stared at me in horror. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing; j-just not f-feeling very well." I said, teeth chattering. I suddenly felt very cold and I curled up in Jake's lap more; he started rocking me slowly and pressed his lips against the top of my head for 1,2,3,4, 5 seconds.

Jake whispered into my ear, "You're shivering while I'm holding you; it can't be because you're cold. I'll take you home."

"N-no, I'm fine, just a bit cold." I said, still freezing my arse off.

"Sarah, that's the problem. You shouldn't _be _cold; not when I'm holding you. Or have you forgotten my high tempera-"

Jake was cut off by Emily, who said, "Sarah, honey, can you turn around so I can feel your forehead?"

I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion.

_She doesn't honestly think I have a _fever?!

But I already knew the answer to that, and the answer to that. I knew she thought I had a fever and I knew that I DID have a fever. I was freezing, grumpy and feeling light-headed.

_Lovely, right when I'm meeting his family! Damn it!_

Jake turned me around slowly, when I didn't. Emily placed one hand on my forehead, the other on hers.

She sighed and said, "Looks like you have a fever."

The girl named Kim got up, felt my forehead, placed her other hand on Jake's, who moved back a second after she had put it there.

"But you're not as warm as Jake so you're going to live." She said, and skipped back to Jared.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled quietly, so only myself and Jake could hear, "No shit, Sherlock."

Jake chuckled and kissed my hair again. "C'mon let's get you home, so you can get better."

"Jake," Sam said. "Can you come here for a second? Emily will take Sarah to our car, to wait for you."

Hesitantly, Jake nodded, and kissed my forehead, lingering for what seemed like forever (not that I minded.) He stood up, me still in his arms, set me down by Emily, and went over to where Sam was now standing.

Emily smiled at me, and I smiled back. I wondered what had happened to her face though, now that I had a really good look. There were lines down half her face, making it almost unrecognizable to the other half. She helped me up, put her arm around me and we walked to her car.

"D-do you know what-t Sam wants-s J-jake f-for?" I asked, shyly. I really wanted to get home; I now felt like I was going to hurl.

"No, but they won't be long. Are you okay honey, you're looking kind of green." She responded gently.

"I'm feeling a bit nauseous, but I'll be fine. I just _really_ want to leave."

She nodded her head understandingly and put her arm around me in a comforting way. Pretty soon I could see Jake running towards us, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Emily reached into her pockets and pulled out some keys, then handed them to Jake and said to me, "Get better hun. That wasn't much of a bonfire; you're welcome to come to all of them though so you'll see what they're all about next time, don't worry."

I nodded and climbed into the car; Jake looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay Sare?"

"Fine, just feeling a bit sick to my stomach."

"We're almost there, honey."

"Wait, I thought you can't come over without breaking the treaty!" I exclaimed, remembering what he had told me on the phone when I had called him about Kevin.

"That's one of the things Sam was telling me back there. I've been kind of distant since… well for a really long time. I ran away for a year in 2008 due to some…friend troubles. Anyway, you live pretty close to where the Cullen's live and we're not allowed on their property unless invited, so I was worried they might consider your home too close for comfort and Sam would not be very happy if I started a war, so I couldn't go. But he just cleared it up for me, that because of the huge area of forest separating your house from theirs, I should be fine. Also, the whole surprise thing that was going to happen at the bonfire is going to happen tonight at your house, minus the fire and the pack, so it's just you and me."

"Uhh… and my parent's." I said.

"I'll sneak in." He said and winked.

I giggled and then moaned, due to the sudden wave of nausea.

Jake suddenly went serious and felt my forehead.

"Damn temperature." He muttered.

"Not like I can help it." I mumbled.

He looked at me with a horrified face. I looked at him questioningly.

"Sarah, I wasn't talking about your fever. I'm just annoyed that I can't tell if you still have a fever or not because my temperature is too high."

I looked at him sheepishly and said, "Oh."

We pulled into my driveway and I headed to my door, expecting Jake to follow; he didn't.

I looked at him curiously, "What? Aren't you coming?"

"No, I have to return Emily's car but I'll be back later. Keep your window open."

I looked at him in surprise. Then nodded and headed inside, feeling the need to empty my stomach. Dad heard me and gave me some graval, which made me a bit drowsy, but I stayed up so I could wait for Jake. 10 minutes later, I saw someone climb up my deck in the back yard and approach my window; it was Jake.

We embraced shortly and laid down in my bed. The surprise was that he was going to tell me the Quileute legends about werewolves. I fell asleep as Jake was finishing the final story, about the Third wife.

**A/N: REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I hope you liked the chapter! Also, I figured you all knew the Quileute legends so I didn't have to explain. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Ally**


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Previously:

_I looked at him in surprise. Then nodded and headed inside, feeling the need to empty my stomach. Dad heard me and gave me some graval, which made me a bit drowsy, but I stayed up so I could wait for Jake. 10 minutes later, I saw someone climb up my deck in the back yard and approach my window; it was Jake._

_We embraced shortly and laid down in my bed. The surprise was that he was going to tell me the Quileute legends about werewolves. I fell asleep as Jake was finishing the final story, about the Third wife._

**Disclaimer: Twilight….do I own it?? NO!!**

Chapter 15

One week. One week ago, I moved here to Forks, Washington. During that week, I had met my soul mate; found out he's a werewolf and the neighbours on the other side of the forest are vampires (not to mention that pretty much everything I had known about these "mythical" creatures was false); I had gotten KIDNAPPED by those vampires… to discuss a "treaty", what sort of treaty, I have no idea; my brother had gotten into a car accident and is in serious condition, and so my mother was in California now, looking after him; and I HAVE THE FLU!

Yeah, that's right…shortly around 2:00 in the morning, I had been woken up with a sudden wave of nausea, and had to empty my stomach AGAIN! I ended up falling asleep on a dirty bath towel, and woke up when my dad came in around 5:00 a.m., wondering why the bathroom light was on and why I wasn't in my bed. I can only imagine what I looked like. I was sweaty, still nauseous, tired and my hair was up in a messy pony tail.

"Oh sweetie," my dad said, sympathetically. "How long have you been in here?"

"I came in around 2 or something…" I said, drowsily.

"Poor thing, come on, let's get you back in bed. Do you need anything?" My dad asked, helping me up and half-carrying me to my room.

"Ugh, some water, more graval and a wet cloth would be nice." I said, as my dad helped me into bed and put a garbage pail on the floor next to me.

"Sure thing hun."

My dad came back in a second later with a glass of water and graval. I took it, and my dad went back to the bathroom to get the cloth. I fell asleep almost instantly after my dad laid the wet cloth on my forehead, which was still a bit feverish, and didn't wake up until 10:00, when I had to urgently go to the bathroom (not to vomit.)

So here I was… back in my room, my dad downstairs and a frantic Jacob calling my house every 10 minutes. He couldn't come down to my house because he had to patrol and such, but he was planning on switching with somebody as soon as he could.

When he did come to my house, it was around noon, and I was proud to say that the vomiting had stopped, and I was just stuck with a fever. Ahem…plus I really didn't want Jake to see me get sick.

My dad answered the door and Jake ran up to my room, where I was watching Tarzan. Okay so I watch Disney movies when I'm sick…whoopdy do! They make me happy, what with their cool music, awesome story lines that just make me so EXCITED! Jake was quite amused when he saw what I was watching but soon he turned his attention to me, and to say I was embarrassed about my appearance would be an understatement.

I blushed and avoided eye contact. Jake didn't want to touch me, in fear of making my fever worse, but he hesitantly kissed my forehead and sat down next to my bed to watch the rest of the movie with me. About half way through the movie, he stood up.

"Do you guys have any coke or ginger ale here?" he asked.

"I don't think so." I answered.

"Okay. I'll be right back; I'm going to go pick some up."

"Hmm…fine." I said, with a small smile.

He kissed me again on the forehead, just as hesitantly as before, and left.

I continued watching the movie, until it was done…but still no Jake.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHA!! CLIFFY HANGER! Sorry it's so short guys… and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I graduated last month and I won THE GENERAL PROFICIENCY AWARD!! I had the highest average in every subject and I was so proud of myself because my goal for the year had been to just get on the Honour Roll (which I did) but then I got that too so I was like YEAHH!!**

**10 more days until Breaking Dawn!! I IS SOO EXCITED!! (I know….improper grammar)**

**Thank you for reviewing Chapter 14:**

**-Skiiller**: Ahaha. I didn't really feel like typing out the Third Wife story….or summarizing and all that gist… and I agree with you that it seemed to go on and on. Thanks for reviewing!

-**ama-chan13**: Hehe. Thanks!!

-**bookcrazi: **Thank you. A couple people who don't like Jake have said the same thing so I really appreciate the compliments and everything!!

-**SilverAngel1234: **Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!

-**veryrandom4: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry for taking so long! I've just been really busy lately… my town had a fair to celebrate the beginning of summer, I graduated, and my best friend has been moving all over…I just really didn't get around to updating. Sorry; I didn't forget the story! (And won't!)

**Because I probably won't update for a few weeks because I go on vacation August 2… same day Breaking Dawn comes out, I know… and then I will most likely be in a HUGE depression because the series (at least from Bella's POV) is done… I wish all of you:**

**HAPPY TWILIGHTING!! AND BREAKING DAWNING!**

**:)**

**-Ailwasin (inside joke…my real name is Allison, nickname is Ally…so me and my friend Sydney (Shidney or Shidknee) call each other these names…like on facebook and such)**


	16. Chapter 16

Previously:

"_Do you guys have any coke or ginger ale here?" he asked._

"_I don't think so." I answered._

"_Okay. I'll be right back; I'm going to go pick some up."_

"_Hmm…fine." I said, with a small smile._

_He kissed me again on the forehead, just as hesitantly as before, and left._

_I continued watching the movie, until it was done…but still no Jake._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! MERCI POUR VOTRE ATTENTION!!!!!**

Chapter 16

"DAD!" I called, panic in my voice. Where was Jake? Jeez, it doesn't take that long to go to the store! My dad's head popped through the door a few seconds later.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly. His brow was furrow in anxiety.

"Has Jake called or anything? He left almost an hour ago just to go to the s_tore!"_

"No, sorry sweetie. Hey, are you feeling any better? It's a shame mom isn't here or she would be able to make you that chicken noodle soup she made last year when you had the flu. Remember? That helped you better than the Pepto Bismol did, I think."

"Yeah I'm feeling a bit better now, although I'm really tired," I said with a sigh. Yes, if only mom were here…AND JAKE!!! Where _was _he?! "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up if Jake comes back."

"Okay I will, just after I try calling his house first. Can you get me the phone?"

"Uh-huh." My dad answered, nodding his head and standing up. He left my room and I got up briefly to use the bathroom (not to puke for once!). When I got out of the bathroom my dad was downstairs and he told me that the phone was on my bed. I went back into my room and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered. Not Jake's, but his father, Billy's voice.

"Hi," I responded in a small voice. "Is Jacob there?"

"Is this Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"What time did he leave your house Sarah?"

"Um…maybe about a half an hour ago."

"Then he should be back there in an hour or so. I wouldn't worry about him; it's Pack stuff that I'm sure he'll explain when he gets there. This kind of stuff happens quite frequently actually." Billy finished with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay… thank you, Billy. Um…if he goes home first will you have him call me?"

"Sure, sure. How are you feeling? You didn't look so good at the bonfire."

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you. I was sorry to have missed the rest of it, but I'll be there for the whole thing next time."

"Glad to hear it. Well, you take it easy, alright?"

"Okay. Bye Billy!"

"Bye Sarah."

I hung up and set the phone down next to my bed. A Pack thing? That happens frequently? Why didn't he bother to say goodbye or _something?! _I pulled the blankets up to my chin and sighed, drifting into a much more simple world; a world where my brother was perfectly fine, my mom was downstairs making a cake (yummy…), I was healthy and Jake was with me.

I woke up 3 hours later, gaining some much needed sleep. I went downstairs where I found Jake and my father. I smiled tentatively at Jake and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"He came here about an hour and a half ago." My dad said, and chuckled. "I tried to wake you up but you were out cold, so I figured I would just let you get some more sleep. Well, that and Jacob wouldn't let me wake you up. How are you feeling kiddo?"

I shrugged and mumbled, "You could have splashed water on me or something." And then, more loudly, I said, "I'm feeling fine but really hungry."

"How about I get started on dinner then." My dad said, and proceeded to the kitchen, leaving me and Jake alone.

"So, Billy told me you had a… Pack thing?" I asked now that my dad was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, about that… Sarah I am so sorry! We had to help patrol because there was some sort of weird scent on the border of our land, the opposite side of the Cullen's. We still have no idea what it was and Sam is planning a meeting for us tonight in an hour; we have to do constant patrols in the area to figure out what the smell is coming from. I got your ginger ale though!" He responded, with a hopeful smile.

I laughed and walked towards him to give him a hug just as my dad came in to ask if Jacob was staying for dinner. Jake said that he would have a quick bite before he had to leave and my dad walked back to the kitchen. I sat down on Jake's lap and sighed again.

"Do you have to go? You've barely even seen me at all today!" I whined pathetically. Oi, this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing was turning me into a sap!

"I know but I'll make it up to you, I swear! Sam's orders are like concrete; if he tells us to do something, we have to do it."

"What ever happened to free will? And making your own decisions? That doesn't seem very fair."

"Yeah, it really sucks sometimes but what are you going to do? I can't just stop being a werewolf because I disagree with the Alpha! Well, I could technically…but I wouldn't want to!"

"Huh." I responded, all hope lost. Jake kissed my forehead and now it was his turn to sigh. I breathed in his scent and let myself relax in his arms.

My dad came in 10 minutes later to announce that dinner was ready. I ate in amusement; when Jake had said that he would "have a quick bite" before he left, he wasn't kidding. He ate _fast, _but then…he also ate _a lot; _the "bite" part was a definite understatement.

Shortly after we finished, I walked Jake to the door, where he pulled me into a hug and said, "I'll call you tomorrow. I _will _make today up for you."

"Okay. Bye! Be safe!"

He rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. He opened the door and stepped out and, with a wink at me, he closed the door.

I suppose today wasn't _that _big of a deal, and I guess I should maybe have told Jake that he didn't have to do anything for me…but I was really curious as to what he meant by "making it up to me." Huh. Looks like I will just have to wait and see.

**A/N: Um…wow. I'm a big fail now aren't I? It has been exactly 223 days (7 months and 11 days) since I last updated this story… huh. Well, a couple of times I thought that I should just give up on this story…BUT I DIDN'T! **

**So the movie was pretty sweet…although, being me, I noticed something that I kept thinking about throughout the entire movie… K-Stews eyebrows were kind of messed…one was curved…and the other wasn't. Let me know if you noticed it too, or if it's just me…**

**Well Breaking Dawn was amazing…although I wasn't perfectly satisfied with a couple of things!! Review and let me know your thoughts on the 4****th**** and final book in the Twilight series (WAAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!)**

**My school play is next week; we're doing Alice in Wonderland and I play the Dormouse!!!! I recently discovered something… if my last name was Wonderland… I would be Allison Wonderland (Pronounced Alice in Wonderland.)**

**Thank you to my Chapter 15 Reviewers:**

**Kyllex of Darkness: **Thank you for reviewing! I'd like to hear your thoughts on Breaking Dawn!

**xShatteredxGlassx: **Uh… I think the dramatic music has played for a very long time!!! SO SORRY!!! Thanks for the review!

**ama-chan13:** Thank you!! I think I probably already answered your question about graval…but it's a type of medicine that helps prevent vomiting. I'd like to hear your thoughts on Breaking Dawn!

**veryrandom4:** Aw, jeez… I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Thanks for the review!!

**Zoey Redbird:** Is your name from the House of Night series? I just read them like, a couple of months ago and I love the books!! Thanks for the review! And I would like to hear your thoughts on Breaking Dawn!

**Megan-Whitlock:** Thank you so much for the review!! In case I didn't answer your question on graval… it's a type of medicine that helps prevent vomiting.

**Wow…this is a really long A/N!!! Thanks to my subscribers and favourites:**

**SimoneCullen-x, heartzonzmyzsleevez, KittKat1593, iceblueguitar, 13WolfGirl13, Megan-Whitlock, chibi-chan.08, freckleface6763.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. I just finished the Princess Diaries series... which was very good!**


	17. Chapter 17

Previously:

_Shortly after we finished, I walked Jake to the door, where he pulled me into a hug and said, __"__I__'ll__ call you tomorrow. I will make today up to you.__"_

"_Okay. Bye! Be safe!"_

_He rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. He opened the door and stepped out and, with a wink at me, he closed the door._

_I suppose today wasn't that big of a deal, and I guess I should maybe have told Jake that he didn't __have to do anything for me__…__but I was really curious as to what he meant by __"__making it up to me.__"__ Huh. Looks like I will just have to wait and see._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 17

Five days of pure bliss passed. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it pure bliss, but they were pretty darn happy. Thoughts of the note from my locker had completely vanished from my mind, and it was like it didn't exist, regardless of the fact that it had brought my attention to all these supernatural beings living in the world.

Jake still had pack business to attend to, but they didn't hear anything more about whatever it was that had passed. They were now sure that it was a vampire, just not one that they knew or recognized.

School was school: repetitive and occasionally alright. Currently it is Friday afternoon and I am waiting for the final bell to ring so that I can drive down to La Push. Basically all of my free time was spent down at the reservation with Jake. Whenever he was patrolling during day time hours, I would either stay home and read or hang out with Jocelyn and Erica.

Tomorrow my dad and I are traveling to California to see my brother. I'm really excited, although I know that I'll miss Jake.

"You need to bring us a souvenir! Oh, and take lots of pictures!" Erica squealed at me when the bell rang.

"And tell your brother to get well soon! Can you bring me back some sand? Are you going to the beach at all?" Jocelyn added.

"I'll bring you guys souvenirs, don't worry. Most of my time will probably be spent with my brother, but I might squeeze a trip or two down to the beach. I'll see you guys in a week!" I said, and gave them both a hug because it seemed as though it was required.

All of my teachers already knew that I was going to be away for a week so, lucky me, I had a lot of homework. I quickly drove home and dropped off my backpack next to my bag and pillow; I was already packed for my trip.

I left a note for my dad, although he already knew where I was going to be, saying that I was down at La Push and that I would be home by 8.

I rushed out the door and began driving down to the reservation. Jake was standing in his driveway already waiting for me. I turned off my car and leapt out, jumping into his arms. He kissed me long and slow, and I sighed contently.

"I'm going to miss you so much." he whispered.

I smiled and whispered back, "It's only a week. And I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Hmm…well, I guess if you get me something it will be alright."

I laughed and he kissed me again. We ended up going for a walk down the beach, where we first met, kissing and cuddling along the way.

We said goodbye and I reluctantly drove home.

* * *

Kevin's injuries were healing quite nicely, but he completely lost his sense of smell and therefore some of his taste. The week went by fast and I actually spent a lot of it at the beach because Kevin refused to have everyone cooped up pitying him, mainly getting multiple sunburns as opposed to a tan. I got everyone some sand and a shell bracelet, and pretty soon I was on my flight home. My mom came back with me and my dad.

"I just don't feel right leaving him there all alone when he's in that condition." my mom said, choking up at the end.

"He'll be just fine," my dad responded. "And he has that girl to look after him. The doctors are saying that within a couple of weeks he should be back on his feet, he just has to take it easy."

"I know. I just…worry." mom sighed.

I smiled sadly at her. The skin on my face and shoulder had started to peel, regardless of the large amounts of Aloe I had put onto it. As much as I had loved California, I really missed Forks and La Push. Mainly, though, I missed Jake. We were only allowed to have a couple phone calls, and no longer then 5 minutes, so it felt like I hadn't seen him in months, even though it had just been a week or so. Our last phone call had been on Wednesday, and he was supposed to call me Friday, but I guess he was either too busy or he forgot. Although somehow I doubt it.

I looked out my window. I could see houses and buildings, and a lot of green. We were almost home after spending hours on the plane.

* * *

When I got home, the first thing I did was call Jacob. My bags were still in the hallway and I could hear my mom yelling at me to put them somewhere else.

"One sec mom! I'm on the phone!" I yelled back.

"Of course you are." I heard my mom say.

The phone was ringing and I was still waiting for an answer.

Billy answered; he was crying.

**A/N: Cliffy! And holy crap! It's been so long since I've updated! I actually had the majority of this chapter done, but my brother started using the laptop I had it saved on for college. So I brought it onto one of our family computers and decided to finish it and post it.**

**I have exams this week (BLEH!) so I of course won't be updating anytime soon. This story only has a couple of chapters left, and I would really like to thank those who have been so patient with me…even if when you see an e-mail saying "Forgotten?" has a new chapter, and you can't even remember what the heck the story is about. Happens to me ALL THE TIME!**

**I already have the next chapter planned out! I just have to find the time to write it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A big thanks to my Chapter 16 reviewers:**

**eclipse at 9: **Err…when you say write one soon…does 10 months and 24 days count? Sorry! :( Thanks for reviewing!

**Cassie-wa: **Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Megz9339: **Thank you! And I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!

**Clutzy-With-Class: **Thank you so much! That makes me so happy!

**Thanks to my subscribers and favourites:**

**Chocolate9652, TwlightLover2009, Don't You Just Want To Let Go., Danielle89, twilight-jasper-hale13, xXSizzlingBabeXx, stowe39, MegTheVampire, ilyhim, eclipse at 9, Cassie-wa, AerieBBy, larkinlover, Embrya.'sLover, singersk8rgirl426, Megz9339, vampirechicka94, EdwardCullenBeMine, -BellaxBarbie-, J'adore lire. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Um…wow, I'm late. One of my goals for this summer (aside from getting a tan) is to finish this story and start working on my story Fairy Dance more…I have the rest of the story planned out on a little sticky note in front of me… I just actually have to type it. So feel free to go back to previous chapters to figure out what fanfiction you're actually reading…cause if I were you I would have already forgotten, haha. Well, sorry once again…and enjoy!**

Previously:

_When I got home, the first thing I did was call Jacob. My bags were still in the hallway and I could hear my mom yelling at me to put them somewhere else._

_"One sec mom! I'm on the phone!" I yelled back._

_"Of course you are." I heard my mom say._

_The phone was ringing and I was still waiting for an answer._

_Billy answered; he was crying__._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Chapter 18

"Billy? Billy, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Sarah, honey, you should come down to La Push. Jakes been…he's been hurt…real bad." His voice cracked on the end.

"What?" I started feeling dizzy. Everything felt so surreal. What did he mean Jake was hurt real bad? "Let me talk to him. Can he come to the phone? What's wrong with him?"

"He's been…Sarah, I need you to be down here in order for me to tell you. I'm sorry. And no, I don't think it's a good idea for him to be on the phone."

"Okay, I'll be there in less than 15 minutes."

"Bye Sarah."

I raced to grab my keys. "And just where do you think you are going?" My mom asked me.

"La Push. Mom, Jake's been hurt. Billy said he's been hurt really bad." I answered, tears welling in my eyes.

"What do you mean? How has he been hurt? Should we all go? But Sarah, sweetie, come sit down. You just got home. Rest for a couple minutes, then go."

"Mom," I whined. "You don't understand. I need to go now. I'll call you guys…and I'll let you know the story of how he got hurt. I just…I have to go." I ran out to my car and started down the driveway.

I'll admit that I speeded a bit. Which was perfectly understandable, given the circumstances. I reached the Black's house in record time. I jumped out and ran into the house, not bothering to knock.

Sam was in the living room with Emily. They were sitting on a couch and both looked distraught. "Where is he?" I exclaimed.

Sam stood up. "Sarah!" He started walking me to Jake's room. "He's in there."

I pushed past Embry and Quil, who were standing in the door frame and I entered the room. There he was. Jake looked impossibly frail in his bed. On his arm there was a bloody wound, which Dr. Carlisle Cullen was cleaning at the moment. Billy was off to the side, looking blankly at his son. Jake had a coat of sweat covering his body and his breathing was light. His face was scrunched up in pain and he occasionally groaned.

"Oh." I said, looking at him. Tears welled up in my eyes once more, except this time they spilled over.

"Hello Sarah," Dr. Cullen greeted me. I nodded back at him and walked tentatively towards Jake.

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" I asked softly.

"He's been bitten. By a vampire." Billy whispered.

"What does that mean? Is he changing into one now?"

"No, Jake is a werewolf so the vampire's venom won't…it won't change him." Dr. Cullen answered.

"Then what will it do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It will…kill him." He said gently.

I stifled a sob and knelt down beside Jake. "Can't we stop it? Isn't there anyway to stop it?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"If his body can get it out naturally, he should be fine. But he has a good amount in him and it's already started to affect him."

I stared at Jake's face and gently touched his skin. He leaned into my hand and his pain filled face seemed to lessen a bit.

"How did this happen?" I whispered, frowning.

"A vampire came within the pack's range and they chased after her. She spoke a lot about…you, Sarah. She mentioned leaving a note for anyone, revealing the existence of vampires and werewolves. She has had someone, named Brian I think, keeping her updated on whether or not anyone found the opening in the locker. Jake didn't like her talking about you that way…she was coming to kill you, regretting her decision to make the letter I guess…and so he attacked her and she got a hold of his arm and bit him. The rest of the pack killed her, but the damage is still done."

"Brian? What does he have to do with this?" I asked, confused. Brian knows a vampire?

"We think he became friends, unknowingly, with the vampire. Who knows how long she's been befriending people at Forks high, trying to get someone to read the note so she can finally be rid of it."

"Susan Weber." That's who wrote the letter! She's a vampire?

"Pardon?" Carlisle asked. Everyone looked confused.

"That's who wrote the letter. The letter explained, just like you said, the existence of werewolves and vampires, at least in this town. But I don't really understand. Why didn't she just come and get the letter herself? Or have one of her 'friends' get it for her?"

"We believe she probably didn't want to risk her life until it was absolutely necessary…when someone found the letter. And to have someone bring it to her would be too risky. Clearly she wanted to avoid anyone reading the letter…anyone knowing of our existence. We think the Volturi might have been on her case; they probably found out about the letter and if they found out it had been discovered, she would be…punished."

"But how is she even a vampire?"

"We don't know… maybe someone found out she knew or maybe it was just a trick of cruel fate."

"Oh."

I looked at Jake again. So this was technically my fault. That stupid letter! If I hadn't read it, then she wouldn't have come. Of course, if Brian hadn't known that I had found the locker's secret compartment then she wouldn't have come and I would still be able to be with Jake the way I am now. Brian. A feeling of betrayal washed over me. That stupid prick!

Jake's moan of pain broke me from my thoughts. My eyes snapped to his, which I was surprised to find open. He whispered one word, my name, before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Sarah, you should probably call your parents. Tell them he got hurt on his motorcycle and he's in really bad shape. He's in a coma but if he wakes up, he should be fine." Billy told me. The story would really bother my parents; it sounds so similar to what happened to my brother. I hesitated, but nodded…and then stood up, my knees sore from being kneeled on for so long.

I walked to their kitchen where the phone hung on the wall. I dialed my number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" My dad's voice said.

"Hey dad…" I responded.

"Sarah? How's Jake?"

"He's…he's not doing so good. He got hurt on his motorcycle and he's in a coma. If he wakes up he should be fine but so far he's…not showing any signs of that happening." I started to sniffle.

"Oh my Gosh…is he just at home? How can he be at home if he's in a coma?"

"Dr. Cullen is here. He's very advanced and he knows what he's doing. And if Jake were to…" I sniffed again. "He'd want to be at home."

"Oh sweetie… I'm sure he'll be alright. Just so you know, Mom has started to unpack your things. What are your plans for right now?"

"I'm staying here. I want to be with him."

"Alright, Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

I hung up and walked slowly back to Jake's room. Dr. Cullen was speaking. "This is the worst of it. If he can make it through this, he should be fine."

"How will we know if he has made it through it?" Embry asked.

"I'm not positive, but I think he'll start to sweat and pretty much get everything out of his system in every way possible; through crying and vomiting and…other means. Myself and Billy should be the only ones in here when the time comes."

Quil chuckled softly. "Yeah, I don't think Jake would appreciate us seeing that."

"He knows we would never let him forget it." Embry chuckled too. I grimaced.

"How long should it take?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen turned to look at me. His eyes were sorrowful. "I don't know. Maybe over night, maybe in a couple days. I've never seen this before," He looked back at Jake. "At this rate, I think over night; he's sweating a lot. If he can get it out of his system, I'm sure he will be fine."

I nodded. It was starting to get dark outside. This would be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: And there's another one done. There will only be a couple of chapters left…maybe only one and an Epilogue. I'm starting the next chapter in a couple of days…and then I'm working on Fairy Dance. :) I apologize for any grammatical errors or any inaccuracies. **

**Please review! You have no idea how much they make my day! :D**

**Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 17:**

**That Little Bookworm: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

**crystalight22: **You'll see…thanks for reviewing!

**..Coaster:** Now you know….kinda. Thank you for reviewing!

**TwilightSagaGEEK:** Thank you! And I'll be sure to take a look at your story! :)

**kurenaiookami:** Thanks!

**Sammy Beniot:** Thank you!

**Sine:** Haha, me too. And thank you!

**And thank you to my subscribers and favourites:**

**LollyDudetteHaha, The New Mrs Jacob Black, TwilightSagaGEEK****, Sammy9802, margeofthepenguins, Anaida, twifreak461**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! SM does!**

**A/N: I recommend listening to this song. Seriously. C'est tres belle! It's Perfect Two by Auburn. :) Enjoy the last chapter!**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_  
_No.._

_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_(Perfect Two by Auburn)_

Previously:

_"How long should it take?" I asked._

_Dr. Cullen turned to look at me. His eyes were sorrowful. "I don't know. Maybe over night, maybe in a couple days. I've never seen this before," He looked back at Jake. "At this rate, I think over night; he's sweating a lot. If he can get it out of his system, I'm sure he will be fine."_

_I nodded. It was starting to get dark outside. This would be a very long night._

* * *

Chapter 19

For hours we all just sat there. Emily made us all a snack (except for Dr. Cullen of course), which was nice of her. Unfortunately most of us could barely eat it because our stomachs were sick with worry. Occasionally Jake would come around for a minute or so, but it never lasted long. Dr. Cullen said it seemed like he was getting worse, but it was hard to tell.

Jake was also sweating a lot, which was good, but it wasn't enough. So right now we're still sitting here, waiting. We will talk occasionally, but there isn't really much to talk about. We all know what will happen. Either he'll live and get the venom out of his system in a very messy way or…he'll die. _Come on Jake! You're strong! _As corny as it sounded, he really was. He had been through so much in his long life. He had no doubt been in countless battles with vampires, and it made no sense for him to die from it now, especially since it had only been one vampire. _I just got you! I'm not ready to lose you yet!_

I willed him to get better with my eyes. _Please! _It didn't work. I started to fall asleep around 3 in the morning and I awoke around 5 to the sounds of someone retching. On instinct, I quickly backed away from the bed where Jake was on his side, vomiting into the garbage pail beside the bed.

Dr. Cullen was speaking to him softly, "Good, Jacob. It'll be over soon. This is really good."

Billy was rubbing Jake's back, which was soaked with sweat. I could see tears running down Jake's face. "Thank God." I whispered.

Jake looked at me as soon as he finished. He grinned weakly, and I shot him a dazzling smile.

"What time did this start?" I asked.

Billy answered, "He started sweating and crying about a half hour ago. He just started vomiting. I think it's time for everyone to leave now."

Jake started dry heaving, his stomach now empty. Occasionally venom would be thrown up as well as saliva. We all left except for Billy and Dr. Cullen. I touched Jake's damp back before I left.

We waited out in the living room, watching television on the small screen. I wasn't really paying attention to it though; I was trying to listen to what was going on in Jake's room, just to make sure he was okay. I imagined it wasn't pretty, and I felt really bad for Jake. I would've been absolutely humiliated if it had been me. About 15 minutes after we had left his room, we heard them going into the bathroom. As much as I love Jake, gross. About 40 minutes later, we heard the shower turn on and Dr. Cullen came out and said, "He'll be just fine."

We all stood up and sighed with relief. "Thank God." I said for the second time that night. The sun was starting to rise on the horizon, and I stretched and went to get myself a drink. I couldn't wait for Jake to come out of the bathroom. Twenty minutes after the shower started, it turned off and Billy helped Jake back to his room. Billy had been monitoring Jake while he was in the shower; he didn't see anything, but he sat outside just in case Jake needed anything. Poor Jake. As much as I loved my parents, that would be so embarrassing.

I walked in to Jake's room and immediately kissed him on his forehead and cradled his head in my hands.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Better…sore, but better." His voice was scratchy.

"I was so worried! We all were! I called here first thing when I got home and when I heard I…well, it was just really scary." I blushed.

"How was your trip? I missed you." He whispered.

"Amazing, but I missed home so much while I was gone. I missed you too." I kissed his forehead again.

He teased, "Don't worry, I brushed my teeth."

"I-I wasn't. That-that's not why I-"

"Sarah, relax." He chuckled, and then pulled me into a kiss. Yup, he tasted like cinnamon toothpaste.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I said, after we parted. I left 10 minutes later so that everyone else could go and see him.

At 6:30, I fell asleep with him on his small bed. I was thankful he had a fan on, because his body temperature was very hot.

I woke up at 11:30 and he was still sleeping. I kissed his cheek and then climbed over him and headed to the kitchen to call my parents.

"Sarah? How is he?" My mom asked frantically.

"He's fine mom! He woke up from his coma around 5:00 and he is going to be okay!"

"That's good. We were worried, not only for his sake but for yours as well."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am mom. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life. I almost lost him when I just got him."

"I bet. Well, this is really good news. We have had a busy month. What time are you coming home?"

"A little later. I'm just going to spend some more time with him, and then I'll come home."

"Alright honey, we'll see you then!"

"Bye!"

Dr. Cullen had already left, and so did the pack, so it was just me, Billy, and Jake. Billy was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Billy," I smiled at him and sat down. "Jake's still sleeping."

He smiled back at me and said, "That's good. What a night, huh?"

I chuckled darkly, "No kidding. I'm so relieved he's okay."

"Me too, Sarah…me too." I gave him a hug and then stood up to make brunch.

I could hear Jake slowly coming out of his room shortly after I finished making pancakes and bacon. He smiled goofily at me, but I could tell he was sore.

"Good morning sunshine," I said, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"Technically it's the afternoon," I rolled my eyes at him. "And terribly…you kick. A lot."

I looked at him and frowned, "I do not!"

"You do…I have bruises on my legs to prove it. Well, I did…they have probably healed by now."

"Jeez…I'm sorry! And you must've been sore already to begin with!"

"Nah, it's alright. My bed is really small." He smiled and began to eat. Billy came in and got a plate as well, and I did the same. After brunch, I washed the dishes and then I went into the bathroom to clean myself up a bit.

I went to go see Jake before I left.

"Hey, I'm heading out now. I'll come see you later, okay?"

"Alright, I look forward to it." He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss.

Afterwards, I said to him, "I wonder what we should do about Brian."

"Don't worry. I'll kick his ass."

"I'll help." We both chuckled.

"But in all honesty, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Jake! I mean, he didn't technically know what he was doing. Sure, it was a jerk move to give any information about me to Susan, but I don't think he deserves physical violence! I'll just give him the silent treatment for the rest of my high school career."

"That's not harsh enough. Come on…just one swing at him."

"Jake…" I warned.

"Fine." He said mock gloomily, and pulled me into another kiss. "I'll see you later!"

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

1 Week Later

I watched as Brian entered our English classroom, and I was shocked to see that he had two black eyes. He winced when he saw me and quickly sat down. _Jacob…_

After school I went to go see Jake.

"It's funny…Brian somehow received two black eyes over the weekend." I said to him, suspiciously.

"I love you." He said in an innocent voice. He put on a puppy dog face. At first I could hold my composure but then…I caved. Let me tell you, werewolves give the best puppy-eyed faces.

I laughed, truthfully quite happy that Brian got hurt, and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too. More then you could ever imagine." I whispered to him.

He looked at me in awe. "How in the world did I ever deserve you?" He said, and then pulled me into a passionate kiss. God, I love this guy.

The End.

**A/N: And that's the end! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and has been so patient with me! I love you all, and there will be no sequel…just so you know, haha. **

**I'm actually quite sad to see it end… :( **

**Please excuse any grammatical errors! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**A big thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 18:**

**BlacksWerewolfa: **He is okay! Woohoo! :) Thanks for reviewing!

**SweetAngel1013: **I had to stop now. Sorry! But at least I updated quickly, haha. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**And thank you to my subscribers and favourites:**

**nandl96, BlacksWerewolfa , PureAngelEyes, twilightelsker, SweetAngel1013, mysticrox123 , LRtwiHart **

**I shall miss you all! Please take a looksy at my oneshot, Fort Bella, and if you like Peter Pan, my story Fairy Dance (which I will be updating soon, haha). :)**


End file.
